Fighting For Their Girl
by sammwells99
Summary: Gajeel got Levy pregnant in high school and when Levy's parents don't agree they take the baby, Levy is now out of high school and living with Gajeel. They are going through the system to get their daughter back but what happens when Jellal is their lawyer. Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, and Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Meet the Lawyer

Levy's POV.

Junior year was amazing I had a new boyfriend who was sooo amazing, he was sweet and caring and tough. Gajeel was a senior though so I didn't get to see him very much but we had lunch and one class together. The only bad thing is my parents hate him, they tried to make me break up with him but I didn't. We have been dating for six months now and they still hated him. There wasn't much they could do about it though except for not let me see him much outside of school but even that didn't work because he was friends with all of my friends and when I hung out with my friends he was there. But all of that changed when I got pregnant… my parents went ballistic and went through legal rights to get custody of the baby and then kicked me out right after I had her. I hated them they took our baby away. They told me I could have her back after I left Gajeel and that if I even tried to leave him, get her back, and then go back to him they would snatch her back. They didn't even let me name her, and they gave her a horrendous name: Deanna we wanted to name her Lilly Nicole Redfox. But as of now her name is Deanna Marie McGarden.

When they kicked me out I moved in with Lucy my best friend until Gajeel had a house on his own and then I moved in with him. We lived on Fairy Tail Ln. with all of our friends and it's great but we have a little hole in our life that we plan to fix.

Present Day

Gajeel was getting dressed and I was putting the last touches on my makeup while I waited for him, I was turning 20 today and that meant we were going to meet with a child services lawyer to discuss getting custody of Lilly(Deanna) she turned two last month and I was so excited to get her back. I have only seen her a couple times since birth and I wanted to have her back where she belonged. Gajeel finally got finished and we walked outthe door to head to the lawyers office. We don't even know this guys name but i was praying to Mavis that he could get us our little girl back and change her name. We hated the name Deanna and wanted to change her name to what we had always planned to name her. It was only a ten minute drive to the office from our house and we were both too anxious to talk the entire ride so we rode in silence. When we got there and signed in my nerves were through the roof, this was the start of a long legal battle to get our girl back. When we were finally called back to the office area we were both so shocked at who was sitting behind the desk we busted out laughing. Jellal Fernandes was sitting behind the desk grinning at us, he waved the receptionist away who gave us all a look of confusion. She closed the door behind her and when we sat down in front of Jellal's desk we both gave him a look of pure confusion.

"I didn't know you worked in child services, Jellal?" I asked he nodded and started pulling papers out. "When I saw your file hit the system I pulled it so that I could be the one to help you. I know this case like the back of my hand so I was determined to get it." He told placing papers in front of us to sign. "These acknowledge that your parents took your daughter out of spite and that she wouldn't let you name your own daughter and that's why you want to change her name. And these verify that you are in fact Deanna's parents and that you want to get legal guardianship over her." I nodded signing them all and them handing them to Gajeel to sign. I looked up at Jellal with concern "Do you think we will get her back, Jellal?" I asked. That was my worst fear, going through all of this and then being denied custody. He looked at me seriously before taking the papers from Gajeel and filing them away. "Levy you two are going to have to jump through some hoops to get her. It's not going to be easy, you will have to get a job, make the house toddler proof, and possibly get married, I know you already want to do that but it may have to be sooner than planned." I looked at Gajeel who looked distraught, I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "We can do it, we have to. I have to have my girl back with me." He nodded. "The first step is for you, Levy, to get a job. And I will turn in these papers and see what to do after that, Levy I need you to get me paperwork to prove that you are employed when you get a job. I don't care what it is but you need a job to show that you two are financially stable." Jellal told us before standing up to shake Gajeel's hand and hug me. We walked out after saying goodbye.

I grabbed Gajeel's hand as we walked back to his truck, "I think this will be a lot more pleasant then we expected with him as our lawyer." I told him. I hopped in his truck with some struggling because of how high it was. I hated his truck but my car was run down and needed to be junked but I had to have a car so we couldn't. "Hey I have to swing by the forge and grab some stuff is that okay?" Gajeel asked starting the truck and backing out of the parking lot. I nodded and started playing on my phone. "Hey you need to be looking for a job miss!" Gajeel teased me, but I took it seriously and started looking for job listings in our area. I scrolled through the list looking for anything that caught my eye, I needed to find something that I would actually enjoy and that I would be able to take off a few days at a time if I needed to while getting Lilly settled in to living with us. I looked and looked not seeing much. When I got to the bottom of the list I found the perfect job. "Gajeel look I could be a librarian! It's perfect! I always helped in the library at school!" I shrieked getting excited. I quickly pulled up the application and started filling it out. I needed to do this asap so that I could interview soon and get a job quickly.

I finished filling it out while Gajeel got what he needed from his forge so that we could head home and have a movie marathon like we always did for my birthday. We always throw in a kid movie for Lilly even though she isn't with us we know that if she would she would want to watch a movie she would like. On her birthday every year we buy a cake and celebrate here and watch kid movies for her even though we don't get to see her. It's a tradition, we always go buy her presents to give her and a card that says from Mommy and Daddy, but I doubt that they give them to her from us. But next year I plan to have her here for her birthday to throw her a big birthday party and show her that Mommy and Daddy love her more than she could ever know. I couldn't wait to get to see her, I have heard that once the trial starts she has to come to all of the court appearances. I would get to see her everytime we went before the judge.

My phone vibrated and I looked down to see an email from an unknown address, I opened it and saw that it was the library asking me to come in for an interview tomorrow. I responded that I would come and asking if I got the job could I have paperwork proving employment. I told Gajeel about the interview and asked if he could take me to it so that I didn't have to drive my junk heap to it.. He agreed and told me he was glad I got an interview so fast, and that hopefully that would make a good impression on the judge. When we got back to the house I walked in to pop popcorn and get the snacks ready while Gajeel unloaded his stuff. Once he got done he sat down with me and we watched movies until 6 and then we got ready to go meet everyone at Lucy and Natsu's house for a birthday dinner. When we got there we were greeted by a very pregnant Lucy who looked absolutely miserable.

"Hey you know you didn't have to do this you don't look like you feel good." I said hugging her and avoiding her belly, I knew it had to be sore, I had been there. She smiled at me and shook her head "No Levy I wanted to, it's your twentieth birthday. And Natsu has been a big help when he wasn't being dumb." I laughed at her and walked in with Gajeel following me. Erza and Jellal were in the living room waiting with their twins Simon and Millianna. They were both only 5 months old and trying to learn to crawl, Erza was having a hard time, she is apparently struggling with keeping up with both of them at the same time. I'm envious of her though, she is getting to raise her babies. I have missed so much with Lilly, it hurt knowing that she had all of her firsts and I wasn't there for them, I had missed everything, they didn't even have the decency to record things for me. I don't even know what she looks like except for the fact that she has blue hair and black eyes. It's been a year since I last saw her, I got to see her for an hour on my birthday last year, but they wouldn't let Gajeel come with me so I took a few pictures and videos to show him when I left. I cherished those few pictures and videos of her. I smiled at them though, hiding the pain I was feeling, and picked up Millianna and bounced her around on my hip while talking to Erza.

"Oh hey Jellal, I got a job interview tomorrow. It's a librarian position." I told Jellal receiving a smile. "That's great Levy, it will look good for you to get a job this fast, just go ahead and get paperwork tomorrow if you get the job. And if you can swing by my office and drop them off." I nodded and continued to play with Millianna, I was close to them because I babysat them when Erza needed a break, but I was especially close to Millianna. Lucy walked back in and heard what we were talking about, " Is Jellal the lawyer for your case Levy?" She asked sitting down in a recliner. I nodded "I'm happy I feel so much more comfortable going through this with someone we already know, and he already knows most of the details about the case since he was around when it happened." I told her putting down Millianna and picking up Simon.

Gajeel walked over and plopped down beside Natsu and punched his arm. "How's it going, pregnancy hormones killed you yet? Levy was miserable for her entire pregnancy and it about killed me." Gajeel asked Natsu. I laughed because even though I hated it, what he said was true. "Nah, Lucy is a champ, she has been doing things she was told not to though and it's hard to keep her sitting for more than thirty minutes, and that's the worst part." Natsu laughed "She has tried to murder me a couple times though, she tried to make me eat peanut butter on eggs." He gagged at the end and laughed at Lucy's face. We all laughed and joked around until Grey and Juvia got there, we were all excited to see them because Grey was supposed to propose anytime soon and every time we see them we wondered if he would do it then.

We all perked up when we saw them and he gave a gloomy shake of his head saying that it wouldn't be tonight. I sighed and got up to hug Juvia and thank her for coming since this was for my birthday. "Thanks for coming! We went and met the lawyer today to start the case to get Lilly back! Guess who it is!" I told her, she laughed " I have no clue Lev!" I pointed over to Jellal and grinned at her. "Jellal! I'm so happy!" I told her. She smiled at me as we all walked to the dining room. I still had Simon with me and Erza had her hands full with Millianna, so I told her I would take care of feeding Simon for her. They were still taking bottles but I knew Erza liked to give them a bottle while her and Jellal ate and so I fixed the bottle for Simon and sat down with Gajeel. Lucy had made my favorite for dinner, katsudon was by far my favorite thing that Lucy made. We all ate dinner and laughed and talked, Simon ended up falling asleep in my arms while at the table so when I stayed there until it was time for Jellal and Erza to go. That was one of the best days I had had in awhile, I couldn't wait to get my girl back and we were on the journey towards that now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note- While I am trying to get a schedule for posting worked out I might not be consistent in posting as I'm writing two stories at once. Please forgive me if the chapters are posted a little s****poradically while I get my schedule figured out. If I have any author readers if you have any advice I would love it! **

Chapter 2- We have to get married?

Levy's POV.

Today was the day of my job interview, I was so nervous but so excited, I kept checking my outfit to see if was appropriate for the interview. I was wearing my usual orange, an orange dress with black tights and a pair of flats. I had my hair styled to best of my abilities, it was always so wild it was hard to style it most mornings, but I had it mostly tamed with only a few fly aways and a headband to keep it out of my face. Once I finally decided that my outfit looked decent I went to see if Gajeel was ready to take me, he was, so we got in his truck which was almost impossible in a dress. We drove to the library in quiet conversation. "Hey what are you going to do while I'm in the interview?" I asked him, he waved his hand saying not to worry. "The forge is only a few minutes down the road from the library so I'm going to meet a client who needs some work done while your there. And you can just let me know when to come get you." I nodded, I was still so nervous, I had never interviewed for a job before, I babysat on and off until now and you don't really interview for that, and recently I had only kept Millianna and Simon and Erza and Jellal already knew me so that was nothing to worry about. We got to the library and I kissed Gajeel bye and told him I would let him know when to come get me.

I went in and walked up to the front desk and told them who I was and explained that I was here for an interview. They told me where to wait and that someone would come get me when they were ready for me. I went and sat down I fiddled and with my thumbs a bit before pulling out my phone to research the next steps of the case for Lilly, it was one of the only things on my mind, other then the interview. I was scrolling through an article on the percentage of custody battles that were won by parents trying to get their children back when they called me into an office. I tucked my phone away into my pocket and felt the weight of it swaying slightly at my side in my dress as I walked into the office. There was a sweet looking older lady sitting behind the desk with some papers spread out in front of her. I sat down on the opposite side of the desk and introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Levy McGarden, I'm glad you asked me here today!" I said trying to be friendly. She gave me a sweet smile before introducing herself. "Hello, I'm Neera Fawkes, it's nice to meet you, shall we get started? I did a little background check on you and saw you have a child custody battle in the works would you like to explain that a little?" I nodded, I had feared this would come up but I could only tell the truth. "When I was in high school my boyfriend got me pregnant and since my parents did not approve of my boyfriend they took the baby and kicked me out I haven't seen my daughter in a year, she actually just turned two last month. But, I'm now living with my then boyfriend and we are still together, we are trying to get custody of her. My parents took her out of spite, they had no reason to take her other than the fact they didn't approve of her father because his family wasn't rich. They told the judge that they didn't think we were fit to be parents yet and that is how they won the case. Gajeel and I weren't even given a chance to testify." I finished looking down with tears in my eyes, I try not to think about the day they won the case and the judge told me that as soon as I gave birth I had to give her up into my parents custody. I knew that the judge probably thought I would still live at home and have a chance to be in her life but I knew that wouldn't be the case.

She nodded after jotting down a few notes "Levy I'm sorry that happened to you but I have to ask. Are you only trying to get the job to help win your case?" She asked giving me a skeptical look. I shook my head before responding with "No, I actually love working in libraries, I mean that is pushing me to get one so soon, but I really want to work here even after the case is over." I finished with a smile. She chuckled and jotted down a couple more notes. "Levy everything on your application and resume look great, I would love to have you work here! Do you have any questions?" She said smiling. "A couple yes, what is your policy on family leave? If we win the case and get my daughter back I know I will probably have to take about a week off to get her settled in to a new house and family. And is it possible for me to get paperwork to prove that I have been hired here, my lawyer said that once I got a job I need to get him proof as soon as possible." She nodded down signing a few pieces of paper and handing them to me. "There is paperwork with proof of employment and our family leave policy will give you a month off actually, it's not as long as we give new mothers but I feel like a month is great when you were just wanting a week," she said smiling at me. "Thank you so much Ms. Neera!" I told her getting up to shake her hand, "When do I start?" She looked at a calendar on the wall and told me to come the following Monday to start training. I nodded and thanked her for everything and then walked outside and called Gajeel to come get me.

It took Gajeel five minutes to get here and he pulled up to me and got out to open my door. "I got the job! Can we go to Jellal's office?" I said excitedly. He grinned and picked me up and spun me around in a hug. "Of course we can go to his office! We are going to get our girl back soon Lev!" He said when he put me down, he opened my door and helped me get in. While we drove to Jellal's office I explained how the interview went and told him what my job would consist of. We pulled up to Jellal's office and went in and asked his receptionist to see him. We sat down and waited for her to come back and get us to see him. I was anxiously messing with my hair, I knew the products I had put in it that morning had certainly worn off and my hair had returned to its untame state.

She finally came back to get us after ten minutes, and took us back to his office. Jellal was standing up at a bookshelf when we went in this time, he turned around to our excited faces with a sad gloomy face of his own. "I have bad news guys." he said when he sat down. We sat down in front of his desk to listen to what he had to say. "You guys will have to get married in two months for this case to proceed. They don't want to go forth if you two haven't even resolved one of the main reasons you lost custody in the first place." My face screwed up in confusion, "You mean to tell me that they took our child away because we aren't married? Not because we were high school students who weren't moved out from their parents? That is idiotic!" Gajeel roared. I rested my hand on top of is to try to calm him, "Okay, how should we go about this, is it okay for us to just go to court and have a judge marry us? We don't need to have a ceremony do we?" I asked Jellal while Gajeel calmed down. "That is perfectly fine but I think off the books that your friends would be upset if you didn't have some kind of celebration. But you can definitely do that and the judge will be happy with that." He told me winking at the celebration part. "Well we will have a party afterwards then for our friends who are so needy." I laughed at him, "When is the soonest we can go to a courthouse and get legally married?" He looked down at his papers before responding, "The sooner you can do it the better, I would go today if you can and start filling out the paperwork because it might take a few days for it all to get approved." I nodded in response. "Gajeel can you do that, do you think they will mind if their boss is gone for a few more hours?" He shook his head still obviously mad about the marriage thing, "No they will be fine, I'm just going to call and let them know I will be a bit longer, they will understand." I nodded and turned back to Jellal. "I got hired today by the way, here is the proof of employment. And they will give me a month of family leave when we get Lilly back. Oh, how is that process going by the way?" Jellal pulled out another stack of papers and read over them, "It says once you two get married her name will be changed."

We finished up with Jellal and walked back to the truck to head to the courthouse. Gajeel was on the phone with one of the employees at his iron forge explaining what we we're doing and that he'd be back in about two to three hours. We drove to the courthouse in silence until I broke it. "So does this mean i get an engagement ring now?" I teased him. He laughed at me,"Of course you will, and you will get a wedding band." I laughed at him and we fell back into a comfortable silence until we made it to the courthouse. We got out and walked in and asked the man at the front desk what we needed to do, he signed us into the right department and told us where to go wait. While we waited I fiddled with one of Gajeel's bracelets while he played on his phone. We got called back into an office with a mean looking lady and she sat down behind her desk and gave us an evil eye.

"What can I do for you two today?" she asked not looking at either of us anymore but instead checking the calendar on her desk. "We would like to start the paperwork for a marriage. We aren't exactly sure what we need to do." I told her. She opened a drawer and started pulling out a stack of papers, she handed them to me and told us to fill them out. "Once you've filled those out I will put them in for approval and then when they get approved you can come in to sign an official marriage document." I nodded and started filling out my parts while Gajeel filled his out. Once the paperwork was finished I handed it all back to the lady and we thanked her and left. I looked at Gajeel after we shut her office door. "She was mean, I wonder if she is going to be the one marrying us?" Gajeel laughed at me "She probably is Lev, so you just have to be nice until the last paper is signed." I nodded as we walked back to his truck, I hopped in and he took me home before heading back to the forge.


	3. Apology

Guys I'm so so so sorry for not posting recently I'm going to try to get something up soon. The WiFi lines got cut at my house while they were laying cables and we won't have anything back til Thursday but I will try to write while I'm at work! I'm so sorry again and thanks for your understanding


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-We got to see her!

Gajeels POV.

Work was hard but I enjoyed it, I always came home tired and in desperate need of a bath, but I made good money and I would need that to support Levy and I with Lilly coming back to us. I owned an iron forge, I had a couple guys working there, I didn't like them very much but they got the job done. Manelin was the older of the two and he was bearable but Tetsu was almost unbearable, but he did really good work so I kept him around. I loved working at the forge, I could make my own hours and that was really helpful because with the case we aren't sure when the court dates will be. Today at the forge Tetsu was off for a doctors appointment so it was just me and Manelin, meaning today would be peaceful. I got to my workspace and started working on a custom ring order, after I finished that i was going to start designing mine and Levy's wedding band, I was going to buy her engagement ring because I wanted it to be perfect.

I worked hard all day and got the ring order done and designed the wedding bands by the time Levy called me. She normally doesn't call me at work unless its an emergency. What worried me even more is that she was going to the doctor today to get cleared for working, she needed a doctor's clearance since she was going to be working with the public. I answered the phone as quick as humanly possible, "Levy is everything okay? What's going on?" I answered as soon as I heard her soft sniffling that meant she had been crying. "Nothing really, I should be ecstatic but I'm so scared that this is going to mess up the case. Apparently I'm pregnant." My mouth dropped to the floor and in that instant i was so glad that Tetsu wasn't there today because out of my mouth slipped a little squeal. That was not normal for me at all, Manelin looked up at me and rolled his eyes before going back to what he was working on. "How far along are you Levy?" I asked wondering when it happened. "Seven weeks apparently, the doctor said everything looked good, the baby has a strong heartbeat and is measuring big actually. And I got the clearance to work, he even wrote a note that this is the first knowledge of the pregnancy there was, so the Library doesn't think I'm trying to pull one over them." she spilled out through small sobs.

"Levy I'm coming to get you, just try to calm down please, we will go see Jellal and decide what to do. You know I don't know how to handle tears, so please calm down before I get to you." I told her as I put away all of my equipment, I told her I loved her and bye and then looked back at Manelin. "Hey man, Levy is having a breakdown she just found she is pregnant so I got to go get her and go to the lawyer to figure out our next steps. Once you finish with what your working on you can go just make sure to lock up. Sorry about this, but I got to make sure my girl is okay." He nodded and told me it was fine and that he would see me tomorrow. I headed out and tossed Manelin a spare set of keys to the shop. I jumped in the truck and decided that with Levy being pregnant we were taking her car to a dealership tomorrow and getting something that she didn't have to struggle to get into and that she could take both kids with her in.

When I reached the doctor's office she had calmed down enough to drive so I followed her to Jellal's office. When we got there she got out and fell into my arms, she wasn't crying but I could tell she wanted to. "Tomorrow we are going to get you a new car, i'm not having you drive around in that or struggle to get in my truck pregnant. No arguing because with you working too we should be fine on money to get you a decent car." She nodded and we walked into Jellal's office and didn't even ask to go back we just walked in, and low and behold our little girl was in there with her demon grandparents. Levy shrieked and her parents turned around and their eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I grabbed Levy's waist and held her to me as Lilly turned around and recognized Levy. "Mommy! I sees you!" Levy burst out in tears and picked up the wobbly two year old and hugged her with tears falling down her face. "Levy I know you miss her but you need to put her down we don't want to mess this up for us." I whispered into Levy's ear when I saw her parents faces. Levy frowned at me but put her down and looked at her parents with pure hatred. "Jellal what are they doing here?" She asked her eyes never leaving them. "Should I tell them what you were trying to do or would you like to?" He asked them. They frowned and her mom picked Lilly up, "Come on Deanna lets go to the park like we promised you. We will see you in court." Her mom turned around and walked out with Lilly crying.

When they were gone Levy dropped into a chair and cried her heart out, I looked and Jellal silently asking for help. "Levy dear I need you to calm down, what they just did may have won the case for you two. But before I tell you what happened I need you to calm down." She nodded and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face off, and grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. I sat down beside her and waited for Jellal to tell us what happened. "So if I can pull this off you two may have the case in the bag. They were here trying to bribe me to drop the case, but as you two know I'm not the person that can do that, they would have to go to the child services department for that. But I'm going to report it to them and see if that will do what I want it to. Either way it wont hurt you guys." he finished giving us a hopeful smile. Levy nodded "We may have something to tell you that might hurt us though, I found out today I'm pregnant."

Jellal's mouth dropped when she finished, "Guys this is amazing I'm so happy for you! And I don't think this will hurt you but unless you are asked about it I wouldn't bring it up, okay?" he looked down at his papers. "Oh by the way I was looking through your files and it looks like your application for a marriage license was approved. So you guys can go get married today if you would like." Levy looked at me and smiled but I frowned. "I haven't made our rings yet. But if you really want to we can go get cheap ones to get married with and wear until I make them." She nodded, "Do we really have to have them to get married?" Jellal shook his head. "Its not required, you can get married without them." We both nodded and told Jellal bye so that he could fill out a report against Levy's parents.

We drove to the courthouse separately and when we got their Levy took my hand and we walked back to the marriage department. We told the lady at the front desk that we heard our request for a marriage license was approved and that we wanted to go ahead and get married today. She nodded and typed something into her computer while we sat down to wait. After about five minutes a man came back and called us to his office, I took Levy's hand while we walked back to his office. We sat down as the man got his paperwork straight and started writing on a few pieces. "Melany is out sick today she was the one who started your paperwork, so I will officiate the marriage today if that's okay, do you have any witnesses? If not I can go get Sicilia from the front desk to witness." Levy told him we didn't and he went to go get Sicilia. "I'm so glad she isn't here!" Levy told me giggling, I smiled at her. When he came back in with Sicilia she sat down in the third chair to wait for him to start. "Hi I'm Sicilia it's nice to meet you two formally!" We nodded and introduced ourselves to her and then the guy with no name started up talking.

We both went through the ceremony thing agreeing to whatever the guy said and finally he said "Congratulations you two! I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Levy leaned over and kissed me with a big smile on her face. I shook hands with no name and Sicilia after we signed the last of the paperwork. When we walked out of the office Levy leaned into my side and looked up at me "Our babies parents are married!" She grinned and kissed me before getting into her car. I got in my truck and called Natsu. "Hey, tell everyone to go to the house that can, there is a spare key in the lightshade of that weird lamp Levy has on the porch, we got married and I want to surprise Levy, have Lucy or someone call her to go to their house while I go pick up a few things." "Your lucky this is for Levy or I would say no metal head." Natsu said before hanging up. I head to the store to grab a cake and something to eat for everyone. Levy calls me to let me know that Erza needed her to come help with Millianna and she would be over there when I got home.

I got home and set everything set up with Natsu and Juvia's help, once everything was set up I texted Erza to bring Levy over but to not tell her why. In my back pocket I had the big surprise for everyone, it was the onesie that we used to announce Lilly, hopefully Levy would be okay with this. I would ask her before I just did it but I at least wanted to surprise her with a party to celebrate the marriage. I heard someone knock on the door and told everyone to hide. Levy walked in and when Erza got through the door everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Levy jumped and then started laughing while Millianna whimpered in her arms. "Who planned this? How did you know?" she laughed and when everyone pointed at me I just grinned. I wanted to surprise you because I know today has been a rough day." She walked over to me and hugged me. "Hey come to our room I need to ask you about something." I told her, she handed Millianna to Juvia and we walked to our room. I pulled out the onesie and started talking "I was thinking we could tell them about the baby using this? If you don't want to that's okay, but I thought it would be sweet to use her announcement too." She teared up and nodded, taking the onesie from my hands and hugging it to her chest. I grabbed her close to my chest and let her cry thinking that maybe that was the best way to go. She calmed down and walked out carrying the onesie with her.

"Hey guys can everyone sit down please?" Levy yelled over everyone talking. "Thank you guys for coming to celebrate the marriage I appreciate it so much! But, that's not the only thing to celebrate! She held up the onesie that said "Hello World I'm Coming Soon!" Erza and Lucy screamed in excitement. "We are welcoming baby number 2 in September!" Levy says. Lucy, Erza and Juvia got up to hug Levy, while Gray and Natsu clapped me on the back. "Welcome to fatherhood man, I'm terrified of it myself." Natsu said.I laughed and walked over to Levy and hugged her to my chest when I saw tears falling down, that seemed to work last time so this is what I did everytime she cried now. She wiped her eyes and put the onesie down to help Erza cut the cake and give food to everyone. We celebrated the night away enjoying each other and the fact that we have a new baby on the way.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- What hoops do we have to jump through now?

Levy's POV.

I started my job two days after finding out I was pregnant, I loved it so much, the kids that came in and saw me for the first time loved to ask about my hair. The work was pretty easy and I loved it, I got to go through and sort all of the books at the end of the day and put them all where they went, and that part was the part that worried me for later on in the pregnancy. Lifting the books could be hard on me later on, when I was pregnant with Lilly they told me not to lift more than 10 pounds at a time and sometimes I carried about 15-20 pounds at one time. I would cross that road when I got to it though, I would probably just carry smaller loads though, I didn't want to mess this job up. The people I worked with were so nice there was one girl that was becoming a really good friend to me she is about my age too. Her name is Myra and she is one of the sweetest people ever, but she could never replace Lucy, but she is a great work friend.

Days at work went by fast typically, the only slow days were when people didn't really come in, and those didn't happen too often. Sometime Lucy even came to see me because her doctor made her stop working for the rest of her pregnancy and she hates sitting at home. She sometimes comes and sits for a few hours reading and talks to me when I'm not doing anything. I felt the baby's first movement about a month into working at the library, I was about 15 weeks pregnant at the time. I hated that Gajeel wasn't there to experience it but I knew that there would be plenty more kicks for him to feel so I just sent him a text and told him about it. We were getting ready to find out what the gender of the baby would be soon. I had an appointment for a 16 week checkup and we would find out then. It was exciting this time around because we were going to have everyone over and reveal the name and gender of the baby two days after the appointment, that would give us time to decide on the name.

It was the morning of the doctor's appointment and Gajeel was sitting on the couch waiting for me to finish getting ready, I was taking longer than normal because I wanted to wear a shirt that would match what color I thought the gender would be and I couldn't make up my mind about what I thought it would be. "Gajeel what do you think the baby will be?" I yelled to him walking out holding a pink and blue shirt. He looked up from his phone and grinned when he saw my absence of a shirt, "Nothing if it keeps you from putting a shirt on." he winked at me when he said that. I sighed and threw my shoe at him, "Seriously Gajeel what do you think it will be?" he looked up from my chest and said "A boy" I nodded and threw the pink shirt back into our room and pulled the blue one over my head. He got up and we walked to my new suv and I hopped into the driver's seat with ease, and glad to know I wouldn't have to question whether it would start. We drove to the doctor's office in a peaceful silence and when we got there Gajeel took my hand while we walked across the parking lot.

We checked in at the front desk and I fiddled with my thumbs while we waited to be called back. I was nervous to find out, I wasn't sure what I wanted but I was mainly nervous to make sure the baby was healthy, we had some scares with Lilly and I was worried about that with this baby. When they finally called us back I was a nervous wreck and Gajeel wasn't sure what to do to calm me down. I got situated on the examination table and lifted my shirt for the doctor to do the ultrasound, it was cold and I had Gajeel squeezing my hand in anticipation. "So I have some news for you two," the doctor said looking away from the screen, "you guys are having twins! A girl an a boy!" I looked at Gajeel in shock and then back to the doctor "Are you sure?" Gajeel asked in disbelief. The doctor nodded turning back to the screen "There is baby number one the boy, and there is baby number two the girl. We originally thought it was just one big baby but it's actually two smaller babies." he said while pointing to the two babies on the screen. They were precious, but he still hasn't said if they were healthy or not. "Are they healthy? That's my main concern." I asked looking down at my still flat belly. The doctor turned back to me and smiled, "They both look healthy yes, other than being smaller, which is normal in twins. Your babies look great Mrs. Redfox!" He told me while he wiped the gel off of my stomach. I pulled my shirt back down and rubbed my belly while he talked to me about symptoms I had been experiencing so far. When the appointment was over I grabbed Gajeels hand and held onto it like my life depended on it.

"I will drop you off at the forge and then go to work, and pick you up when I get off is that okay?" I asked Gajeel when I pulled out of the parking lot at the doctor's. He nodded and looked at me, "Can we handle twins and getting custody of Lilly, Levy?" I frowned thinking about it. "We will have to, we aren't going to abort these two and we are going to get our little girl back, we have no choice." I told him, trying to reassure myself at the same time. "Be thinking about names at work, and then when I get you we will go to the store and pick up some things for the party Friday." I told him when I dropped him off. I drove to the library in silence thinking about what we had just learned. Life was about to get really hard, as if it wasn't hard enough, this pregnancy had been kicking my butt already and I was still stressed about getting Lily back. But it's like I had just told Gajeel we had no choice, I didn't believe in abortions and I needed to get Lilly back.

When I got to work I hugged Myra and told her everything, she wasn't able to come to the party because of a family event so I spilled it to her to get it off of my chest. "We are having twins and I don't know how we are going to handle going from no children to having two newborns and a toddler at once. We weren't even planning on having another baby, Lilly was going to be our only one. The house only has three bedrooms, we are going to have to put the twins in one until we can afford to add on a room, if we will ever be able to afford that." I spilled to her tears forcing their way down my face. She hugged me then placed her hand over my belly and smiled at me, "Levy these babies are a blessing, you and Gajeel are going to have your hands full yes but I have seen how much your friends love you by Lucy coming in to see you so often when she is about to bust. You will have all the help you will need to raise these three beautiful children, and I will help out in anyway I can too!" I smiled and thanked her, the door opened to the front of the library so I quickly wiped my face and put on the best smile I could muster. I almost lost my smile when I saw who walked through the door, it was Natsu.

"Lucy wanted me to tell you that she was going into labor and that she was sorry she can't come today, I tried to tell her you would understand but she won't listen to me. She told me I couldn't come to the hospital to be with her until I came and talked to you, so now that I have talked to you I'm going to her bye Levy." he said as quickly as he could before running out the door. I turned to Myra and my mouth dropped, " I promised her I would be with her when she gave birth and now I'm not going to be able to unless she can hold on until I get off work. Myra what am I going to do?" I almost shrieked. Myra grabbed my hands and made me sit down. "Your going to calm down Levy this stress is not good for those babies. They can't handle your stress, you have got to calm down, We close in three hours and I will sort the books for you tonight so you can go be with her, she will probably still be in labour by the time you get there. It's going to be okay Levy." She told me while squeezing my hands to give me something to focus on. I nodded and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

The rest of the work day went by as slow as possible the best parts being getting texts from Natsu to let me know Lucy's progress and that she still hasn't given birth. When we finally closed I hugged Myra bye and basically ran to my car to go get Gajeel and go to the hospital. When I picked him up I told him the change of plans and drove way too fast to the hospital to get to Lucy. When we got there Natsu was pacing the hallway while running his hands through his hair. "Hey what's going on is everything alright?" I asked running up to him. He nodded and looked at her door, "They are just giving her and epidural and I couldn't stand to watch it." He said running his hand through his hair again. "It's okay. Can I go in to see her?" I asked after I hugged him. He nodded and pointed out her door. I walked in to see them cleaning everything from the epidural up and Lucy laying in the bed with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to kill Natsu for this, it's all his fault I'm going through this." Lucy said when she saw me walk in. I laughed and took her hand as the doctor's left and told Natsu he could come back in. "How far along are you? How have things been going?" I asked Lucy after a contraction passed. "Far enough along to want to kill Natsu, but I'm 8 cm and ready to go once I get to ten." She said grimacing again. I nodded and asked if she needed anything. She said she didn't in between contractions.

An hour went by and the doctor came in to check her and told her that she was ready to push. I got on one side of her and Natsu got on the other both of us holding one of her hands, the doctor's got everything read for when the baby came and then it was time for her to push. I felt so bad for her she pushed for an hour before the baby came and she screamed through the entire thing. Fear racked my body as I realized I would have to do this twice in six months. Lucy gave birth to a beautiful little girl with strawberry blonde hair. They named her Layla Aries Dragneel. Lucy fell asleep not long after getting to hold her for the first time, and Natsu thanked us for being there and we left them to be together as a family for a while.

Gajeel and I left the hospital and went to the store to grab what we needed for the party and then went home to discuss the names. The next morning we got ready and went to Jellal's office to meet with him about our next steps. I was nervous to see what he would say, we had done everything that we had been asked so far. Hopefully he would have good news for us. We weren't going to tell him about the twins yet, he was coming to the party so he would have to find out too. When we got there we signed in with the lady at the front desk and sat down to wait for Jellal. When he called us back we sat down and waited while he shuffled through his papers.

"So I have what could be good news or bad news." he said looking up from his papers finally, "You two are going to be evaluated to determine if you are ready to parent Lilly, so you will have visits with her supervised by Levy's parents and a evaluator from court, your parents will not interact with her or you two the entire time but they have to be present since they currently have guardianship. But they approved her name change and her name is now officially Lilly Nicole Redfox!" Jellal said with a smile at the end. I grinned at the thought of my parents now having to call her Lilly to get her prepared to be addressed by it in court. "When do we do the visitations? And where will they be?" I asked getting excited. Jellal scanned the paperwork and answered with "They will be May 17,20,and 24th, at a court playroom. That way it is neutral grounds for both parties." I nodded and signed the paperwork agreeing to meet at the assigned place and time. "Lucy will be getting out of the hospital tonight and then tomorrow we are having the get together to reveal the name and gender at six so don't forget!" I told Jellal before we left his office.

Work that day went by surprisingly fast, I was so happy that I was going to get to see my Lilly for two hours for three days after next week. Gajeel and I decided on the boy name last night but we were undecided on the girl name so I spent my lunch hour looking through all the baby name books that the library had. I had a few combinations picked out by the time I finished lunch and by the end of the day I had a few more picked out. I was nervous for the party tomorrow night, I hoped the reaction would be okay, not that I could change the circumstances but I still wanted my friends support. I would need it to raise three kids, especially when I only planned on one, but these two were going to only know a life with both of their parents, and that was something that I wished I could have given to Lilly. I was so excited to get to play with Lilly for two whole hours in the coming up weeks, she would get to be with her parents and interact with them for the first time in a year. If these visits went well things were about to get amazing, hopefully we will be getting our little girl back soon.

That night we decided on the girl name and set to making the signs revealing the names and genders. I was getting excited, Lucy and Layla came home from the hospital today and she was bringing her to the party tomorrow to meet everyone, and we were telling our friends that we were having twins. It was going to be a big night for our group of friends. The next day work seemed to crawl by, I was excited to get to six and the day just wasn't ready for it. Very few people came into the library and the work was tedious, Myra was out today and I didn't really talk to any of the others that worked with me. When it finally got to about four o'clock I was beginning to get antsy, everyone around me could tell, but they understood because Myra and I were not very subtle in talking about planning the party. They all gave me sympathetic looks while I wrung my hands and sat behind the desk that nobody was coming to.

Finally it hit five and I could leave, I basically ran out the door to my SUV and flew home. I started setting things up and made sure the signs were hidden in mine and Gajeel's room so no one would see it before time. I set to making the food for everyone and while I was finishing that up Gajeel got home and took a shower before helping me with the finishing touches. Right when I had all of the food ready Natsu and Lucy showed up followed by Erza and Jellal with Millianna and Simon. Natsu helped Lucy sit down and get situated with Layla and then followed his nose to the food and fixed a plate for himself, not even thinking about Lucy. "Lucy can I fix you anything since your fiance clearly didn't think about you?" I asked walking over and hugging her and kissing Layla's head. She giggled and told me that she was fine and handed me Layla to hold. "You are absolutely precious little one." I whispered to Layla bouncing her gently.

After another five minutes Juvia and Grey showed up and it was time to start the party, everyone ate food and passed around a sleeping Layla to meet her. She was such a quiet baby, she made two rounds around the room before waking up and crying for her mom. Lucy took her to our guest bedroom to feed her and I decided that once she was done with that we would do the big reveal. Natsu was on his fifth plate at that point in time and I had finally convinced Lucy to at least eat some rice. Grey and Natsu had surprisingly not fought any yet, I put it to the fact that Natsu wasn't in the mood to fight with the new baby around. It took another ten minutes for Lucy to come back and when she handed Layla to Natsu I told everyone it was time for the announcement. Gajeel walked to the room and grabbed one of the signs like we had talked about being careful not to show the name or color.

I walked over to him and grabbed one side of the poster and turned it around to reveal to everyone the pink side with the name "Jewel Elizabeth Redfox" on it Lucy, Erza and Juvia squealed while all the boys groaned at the thought of another girl I smiled at Gajeel and then turned around and walked back to the room. "Levy where are you going?" I heard Erza ask. I grabbed the blue sign and walked back with it. Everyone had a confused look on their face and their jaws dropped when we turned it to reveal the blue side with "Jet Nickolas Redfox" written on it. "We're having twins!" Gajeel told them smiling for a change, everyone looked at each other in shock and then they all got up and hugged us, Natu being careful with Layla. The rest of the night went great, everyone was so happy for us and they all loved Layla.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Supervised Visitation

Gajeel POV.

It was the morning of the first visitation, Levy was rushing around the house like a mad man trying to get ready, she wanted everything to be perfect. I was already ready and waiting on her like usual but it was okay because today was a big day, she was allowed to be this nervous. I was really excited to see Lilly, I haven't seen her in over a year except for the brief encounter in Jellal's office. I had actually dressed nicer then normal to make a better first impression for the evaluator. I wanted to take every precaution I could to make sure we got our girl back, I would do whatever it took. During the visit we were going to play with her and she was going to have to answer some questions from the evaluator, and we would have to do the same. It seemed like we were finally making progress towards getting her back. Once Levy was ready we got in her SUV and drove to the court house, early to make sure we got there and found our way to the right room with time to spare.

The ride to the court house was quiet until Levy burst out with "What if she doesn't like us? What if the evaluator doesn't think we can handle her?" Tears started running down her cheeks, I grabbed her hand to comfort her the best I could while driving. "Levy it's going to be okay, you saw how she acted when she saw you in Jellal's office, she loves you, I'm more worried about whether she knows who I am or not… I doubt she does." I told her trying to comfort her. We pulled up to the courthouse after that and went in to be directed to the right spot. We sat together and waited for her and the evaluator to get there in silence nervous for what was about to happen for the next two hours. The evaluator got there first and introduced himself to us, he seemed really nice and listened to us explain what happened and why we lost custody of Lilly. He agreed that it was unfair but said that he had actually seen a few cases just like this before and gave us encouragement because he said they all ended with the birth parents winning.

After five minutes Lilly and her grandparents showed up, they were directed to a door on the opposing side of the room and told that they would sit in the viewing room and not be in the room with us. They begrudgingly left Lilly with us and entered the door and sat down to watch us play with our daughter. Paul the evaluator knelt down to Lilly's level and introduced himself to her and she giggled and ran over to Levy as if just noticing she was there. Levy looked to Paul for approval to interact with her and he nodded. "Mommy I sees you again!" Lilly exclaimed throwing herself into Levy's arms, Levy faught tears and said "I know baby I see you too! We are going to play with Daddy today, do you want to do that?" she asked turning around to let Lilly see me. "Daddy is here too Mommy?" Lilly shouted giggling in excitement. I held out my hands to her to see if she wanted to me to hold her as well. She leaned into my arms and I took her from Levy, "I sure am here baby, I couldn't miss the opportunity to play with my favorite little girl." I smiled at Levy as I bounced my daughter on my hip for the first time in over a year, she seemed so small, I was scared to hurt her. Paul told us that we could play with her or do whatever we wanted and that he would occasionally ask someone a question. "So Lilly girl what do you want to do?" I asked sitting down and putting her in my lap. "I want to read a book Daddy, can we read a book?" I smiled at Levy and she went to grabbed a book and sat down beside us and began to read Lilly the book. Lilly leaned on my shoulder looking at the pictures in the book as Levy read. Everytime Levy would finish a book Lilly would ask her to read another, and Levy would read her another. I loved having her in my lap, when Lilly was in my arms with Levy by my side it felt like my world was complete, and in 5 more months we would add two newborns to the mix as well.

"Gajeel, what do you do for work, what kind of income do you make?" Paul asked quietly trying not to disturb the girls. "I own an iron forge, I have two employees, and I actually make enough to pay for all of our living expenses on my own. The business is actually booming for me." I told him rubbing Lilly's hair, it almost seemed as if she was falling asleep in my lap with Levy reading to her. "You really have a knack at being a dad so far, I'm impressed Gajeel. You didn't look like the dad type of person when I met you, but you are proving me wrong" he smiled and stared making notes on his papers, "Levy, what do you do for work?" he asked once she finished the book she was on. "I work at the public library, I work at the front desk and organize after closing everyday." he nodded and jotted some more notes down. I looked down and realized Lilly had fallen asleep in my lap, she looked like an angel. I smiled at Levy and and gently put Lilly on her lap, my two girls looked precious together, I couldn't wait to see that everyday. Paul noticed she was asleep and told us that it was up to us on what we wanted to do. "We are going to wait to see if she sleeps long, plus we are happy to just be with her even if she is asleep." I told him rubbing her hair. "So what type of house do you two live in?" Paul asked looking up from his paperwork. "It is a two story house with three bedrooms and two full bathrooms, it has a fenced in backyard and plenty of room for her to play in. We live in a neighborhood, we actually are neighbors with most of our highschool friends." Levy told him smiling at the life we were building. "So she will have her own room, and plenty of yard to play in." he said to himself jotting it down. "Are there any pets or siblings?" he asked looking up again. " No pets or current siblings, we don't really want this to mess with the case but we are pregnant again. But we have room for both children." I told him. "It won't affect anything the judge just likes to know these things, was the pregnancy planned?" I looked at Levy for an answer. "The pregnancy was unexpected but not an accident." Paul looked confused. " We were going to wait until after we got custody to try, so it was kinda planned." Levy explained.

After about thirty minutes Lilly rubbed her eyes and looked to see who was holding her, when she saw it was Levy she smiled and and said "Hey mommy I love you." Levy almost fell apart. "I love you too angel more than you will ever know. Would you like to play sweetie?" she nodded and we all walked over to the toys and sat down to play with her. "Hey Lilly, can I ask you a few questions?" Paul asked coming over to sit with us to talk to Lilly. She nodded and continued to play. "Would you like to live with your mommy and daddy if a judge says you can?" Lilly looked up excitedly, "yes!" Lilly shouted giggling and showing Levy a babydoll she was playing with. Paul jotted that down, "Would you be okay not living with Grandma and Grandpa?" Lilly looked at him and nodded "Grandma is mean about Mommy and Daddy and doesn't let me play whenever I want. And she won't let me have candy, I'm not allowed to have it." Lilly continued to play not caring that what she had just said probably changed the entire case. "Lilly what does Grandma say about Mommy and Daddy?" Paul asked trying to figure out what she meant by mean. "Grandma says that mommy was stupid to love Daddy and that Daddy was no good. Grandma said that Mommy didn't want me, and that Daddy doesn't love me, but they do want me right?" Lilly shocked me a how well she recalled all of that and how clearly she was talking, I didn't expect that from a two and a half year old. My blood had begun to boil, I never once told those devils that I didn't love my daughter. "Lilly Daddy does love you so much, and Mommy did want you, and we still want you." I told her glaring at her grandparents through the viewing room, their eyes were wide, they weren't expecting her to say that. Paul looked at me, "I will speak to them, it's best if you don't, because that could be just as bad as this." I nodded and continued to play with my daughter. "Hey guys we have about twenty more minutes until the visitation is over, I'm going to talk to the judge about all the things I got from you all today, and be in contact with you about his decision on whether we go straight to trial or continue with all the other visitations." Paul said getting our numbers from and then letting her grandparents in to come get Lilly, he told them the same thing and took down their numbers and asked them to stay after we left. They agreed and we hugged and kissed Lilly bye and told her that we would see her soon. Lilly cried and it took everything in me to walk out the door but I did and walked to Levy's car and got in to drive home.

"I hope what she said wins us the case, I can't believe they would do that, they took her from us." Levy said while we ate lunch before going home. I felt my phone going off and saw a call from Gray. I answered it curious as to what he wanted from me. "Hey I need everyone to come over to the house tonight, I'm doing it tonight, I'm finally going to ask her to marry me. Can you two be there at 6:30?" I told him we would be there and hung up the phone. I smiled at Levy, "He is asking Juvia tonight, he wants everyone there. I told him we would be there only because I knew you would want to be there for it" she grinned and quickly texted Lucy about it. All of a sudden she jumped and clutched her hand to her barely noticeable bump, the twins were starting to show sooner then Lilly did. "What's wrong Lev?" I asked a little concerned, "One of the twins just gave me a really strong kick." I smiled and helped her get up to go home.

We took the day off from work to clean out our two extra rooms, we were going to start setting up one for the twins because we knew they were coming home to us when they were born, and we were going to put a toddler bed into Lilly's room for her and leave it as that until we knew for sure we were getting her. The rooms weren't that messy but we had some stuff that needed to be moved out, we already had the cribs and toddler bed so while I set them up Levy was going to clean them out because there was nothing too heavy for her to lift in there. She started pulling stuff out of both of the rooms while I started putting together Lilly's bed in her room, the twins cribs were going to be a pain in the butt to set up and I was not ready for that. It took us a couple hours to get everything cleaned up and the beds set up, and by that time it was time to go to Gray and Juvia's house.

Levy's POV.

Gray fixed dinner for everyone and had told Juvia that he was doing it because we had something to tell everyone. But in all honesty he was finally going to propose to her, he had been trying to decide how to do it for about a year now, so I knew this was important to him. When we got there he was jittery so I talked to him to try to calm him down, and he took me to a room to show me what he was going to do. Juvia was going to love it, I was so excited for them. When everyone got there we all sat down for dinner and I could tell Grays nerves were getting worst, I gave him a look saying to just to go ahead and do it. "Hey guys I will be right back." he said getting up and leaving the table. After a few minutes I heard a little jingling and looked behind me and saw a little puppy husky walking in the room. I looked to see if Juvia had noticed it and right when I looked her face burst into a huge smile she walked over to pick it up and around its neck was a sign that said "Will you marry Gray?" and then Gray walked out holding a ring and got on one knee and said "Juvia will you marry me?" Juvia squealed and said "Yes!" we all laughed as he put the ring on her finger and she started babying the little puppy. "What's the dogs name?" Gajeel asked and Juvia thought for a second. "Lyon!"

**A/N- Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me! I hope the story continues to please y'all!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The First Court Appearance

Levy's POV.

The judge decided that with all he had learned he was going to go straight to court and not proceed with the rest of the visitations. The first court appearance was going to be 2 ½ weeks after the visitation, a lot had happened since then, the twins were healthy except for the fact that they are small. The doctor was worried about how small Jewel was, they said she was almost too small and that if she didn't get a lot bigger before the due date she would probably have to go to the NICU when she was born, I tried not to worry about it too much. We were going to Gray and Juvia's house tonight to have dinner, we normally go over to someone's house once a week for dinner and this week it was their turn. Tomorrow was the trial and I was on edge about it, this would be deciding the rest of our future, we would go in to make our cases to the judge and then come back in two days to hear the decision.

Dinner at Gray and Juvia's house was a good distraction they announced that they were getting married in 4 months because Juvia was pregnant, and she didn't want to have a baby bump for the wedding. I was so excited for her but I was out of it from worry about Jewel and the trial happening the next day. I couldn't really focus on anything. They understood why I left early, they knew what was going on, I had told everyone about the struggles we were having with Jewel, and they knew about the trial because they were coming tomorrow. The twins were really starting to show, they were showing a lot sooner than Lilly did, but I just put it to the fact that there was two of them in there and Lilly was smaller too. When Gajeel and I got home from dinner I laid in bed as soon as I walked in our bedroom, and Gajeel came and sat down beside me.

"It's going to be okay, you know that right?" he asked me rubbing his hand over my bump causing the twins to kick at his touch, I was only five and a half months along but I already felt like I was running out of room for them. All of my clothes were tight on me and I was having to wear maternity clothes now, which meant I was not able to wear my nice clothes anymore. I had gone to the store yesterday and picked out a nice maternity outfit to wear to court tomorrow though, and I had made sure that Gajeel was going to wear something nice to it. We had to make the best impression possible on the judge so that we could win our girl back. I went to sleep in Gajeel's arms that night after struggling for about and hour or so to get comfortable.

The next morning was hectic, we had to get ready and meet Jellal at the courthouse at eight that morning to get ready for the trial, which started at nine. Gajeel was ready way before me and had to wait about thirty minutes for me to decide that I looked good enough to go before the judge. When we got there Jellal started going over the main points in the case and making sure that we weren't leaving anything out in our testimonies, we had to make this perfect to get her. It was finally time for the trial to start and we went in and got in our places to start. They called for everyone to stand for the judge to enter and things got started. They started off with getting us to swear the oath saying that we would tell only the truth about everything, and they even had Lilly do it. My parents went first and told their side of what happened and then Jellal got up to ask them questions. "What do you say made Levy and Gajeel not fit to be parents when Levy got pregnant with Lilly?" he asked starting off, "They were not married and Gajeel did not have enough money to support and raise a child." my mom said grinning thinking that this would win it for her again. "Mrs. McGarden why did you tell Lilly that her father did not love her and that her mother never wanted her?" He asked next pressing my mom. She looked down trying to think of a good answer, "Deanna, I mean Lilly asked about her mother and father and I thought those were sufficient answers for an at the time two year old." she said with concern on her face. "So you thought that telling a two year old that her mother and father didn't love or want her when they obviously do was a good idea?" Jellal asked next. "Um, well in hindsight it probably wasn't the best thing to tell her, I just wanted it to be easy for her to not be with them." Jellal was pacing now, "And do you confirm that you came to my office April 7th of 2018 to try to bribe me to drop this case?" both of my parents looked down in shame as if they were hoping that this wouldn't have been brought up. "We confirm" they both said.

Next Gajeel and I were brought up to give our story, and when their lawyer got up to ask questions it was obvious they didn't have much against us. "Mrs. Redfox, it is obvious that you are currently pregnant not to be rude but do you two have a house big enough for Lilly and the new addition to have seperate rooms?" he asked looking at my rather large bump. "Yes we do, our home has three bedrooms and two bathrooms so they will have seperate rooms." I said having already rehearsed this answer in my head. "How do you two know that you are prepared to handle a newborn and a toddler at once from not having any children at all?" he asked next and I knew the next answer to this one too, "I have been a nanny since high school and I have kept multiple children at a time, I know it's not the same as them being mine but I feel that has prepared me for this." the lawyer nodded and he seemed to be struggling to come up with questions. "Do you have an income together that will allow you to support a household and the children?" Gajeel took this one " I own a forge that does very well, Levy does work but even without her working we would be just fine on my income, I make plenty to support the children and household."

The lawyer took his seat and then we left the stand.

They brought Lilly up next and the judge asked her a few questions like did my parents treat her well, and if she had fun at the visitation, and then the question that made my heart drop. "Do you want to go live with your mommy and daddy?" and Lilly got excited and said "Yes!" the judge smiled and told her we would find out in two days if she could. She agreed happily and went back to my parents, and then they dismissed for the day and said to be back at 8 o'clock Wednesday morning. We left with Jellal and asked him how we did, he told us not to get our hopes up but that he thought we had it in the bag. After the trial we went out to lunch with all the friends, and to talk about the two weddings that needed to be planned. Gray and Juvia were rushing to get all the details of theirs figured out since they only had four months to plan it, and Lucy and Natsu were putting all of the finishing touches on theirs since it was next month. I was almost glad I didn't have to do any of that for a wedding, they all seemed so stressed, and Erza and Jellal were offering all the help they could since they were the only ones who had planned a successful wedding ceremony so far.

After lunch was over and after Juvia was about to pull her hair out from all the

stress we went back home and spent the rest of the day setting up the twins room. We were having the baby shower next month and the girls wouldn't let me help with any of the planning because they say I have too much on my plate already, they only let me pick the theme. It was hard to pick one since I was having a boy and a girl, but I finally decided on a fairy tail book theme. The rest of the day went by slowly and since it was a Monday, after we worked in the twins room for a little while, Gajeel left to go do some work at the forge. While I was at home alone I texted Lucy to see if she wanted to come over with Layla and spend the rest of the day with me. She came over about thirty minutes after that and stayed at the house until Gajeel came home to go to bed. I had to work tomorrow so I went to bed before him and ended up falling asleep before he came to bed.

The next day seemed to crawl by and work was slow and I just knew it was because I was so ready to get to tomorrow, I was so ready to know what the judge was going to decide. The only relief I had was being able to talk to Myra about how the trial had gone, she wanted to hear everything, and after I told her everything she was almost positive that tomorrow the judge would say she was ours. Lucy brought Layla in for a little bit and that brightened the day. After they left it crawled by with not much to do until it was time to sort through and make sure everything was in the right place. When I got home that night Gajeel was already in the shower, he typically takes a shower as soon as he gets home, so I started making dinner to keep my mind distracted. I made katsudon for dinner because I had been craving it for the past few nights, and that was about the most normal thing the twins had made me crave. One night I was craving pickles with oreos, that one made Gajeel almost throw up, and another time I wanted jalapenos on ice cream. We went to sleep that night anxious for the next morning to find out if we won our girl back or not.

The next morning was just as hectic trying to get ready if not more, because this time we weren't sure if we would be bringing home our daughter. We got to the courthouse thirty minutes early and met Jellal to find out if there was anything we needed to know before it started. He told us that the most important thing for us to do is to make sure we kept up the professional appearance no matter what happens. Finally the closing statements portion of the trial began and our lawyers said the closing statements and the judge stood up to announce the decision. "The jury has come to the decision that Lilly Nicole Refox is now under the guardianship of Levy and Gajeel Redfox." And my heart rose into my throat when he finished. We had gotten our girl back, and I couldn't have been happier. Gajeel grinned at me and the rest of our friends stood up and clapped for us, Lilly looked around a little confused as to what was going on. "Lilly will go home with you two and I will send a police escort with you to pick up her things from your parents house. And your parents will have supervised visitations once a month." The case closed and one of the guards brought Lilly over to us, and told us that he would be the escort to go get her things from my parents house. On June 6, 2018 we won our daughter back and that would forever be one of the most special days ever. We went to her parents house right after we left and packed up all her clothes and toys and took her back to her new home!

When we showed Lilly her room she was so excited to be with us it was amazing. She was still sleeping in her lowered crib at my parents house but we had a toddler bed and she was so excited about her big girl bed. I put her suitcase down and didn't take any of her clothes out because we didn't have a dresser for her yet, I let her pull all of her toys out and put them in the corner she wanted her toy box to be in. I called Lucy and asked her if it would be too much for her, Erza, and Juvia to pull together a welcome home party for Lilly tonight. She told me that she was already on it and hung up the phone. I giggled to myself, "Hey Lilly bug would you like to watch a movie or do you want to play in your new room for now?" I asked her walking into her room to see her sleeping on her bed, I smiled and tried not to wake her up and turned off the light and closed the door. I decided that now would be a good time to text my mom and ask her to send me a copy of Lilly's schedule for a daily routine. "Hello, I know you probably do not want to hear from me but I would like a copy of Lilly's everyday schedule, and I would like to thank you for being professional about giving my daughter back. Thanks in advance" I hit send and put down my phone and turned to Gajeel who was in the kitchen, "We should probably take her shopping tomorrow to pick out things for her room, I want her to be able to help with it." He nodded and started eating the sandwich he made, "That's a good idea, we probably need to measure the walls in her room to make sure everything we get will fit." I laughed and told him that was his job when she woke up. My phone buzzed beside me and it was a picture of what looked like her schedule and a few rude words from my mother.

7:30- Wake her up and feed her breakfast

9- Playtime

11- Learning time

12- Eat lunch

1- Playtime

2-Snuggle for nap

2:30- Naptime

5:15- Wake up and go to potty

6- Eat dinner and more playtime

8:45- Bedtime

She had a busy schedule I would need to work hard and find a babysitter who could handle all of this, but I would cross that road in a few weeks. After she woke up Lucy and all the others came over to throw the welcome home part and it was great, she loved everyone and everyone loved her. She got to "hold" Layla and played with the nine month olds for a little while. When everyone left it was time for bedtime we snuggled and read a book just like we did during the visitation until she fell asleep and then we went to bed too, ready for sleep after such a long day.

**A/N- I know that it is supposed to be Fairy Tale for the shower theme but I wanted to reference Fairy Tail in some way. This is not the end of the story, I have about seven more chapters planned out and I have decided that there will be a sequel to this after it is completed. I hope that all of you like this chapter and thank you so much for your continued support!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Life with a Toddler

Levy's POV.

The first week at home with Lilly was amazing but kind of tough, we had to figure out her schedule and all her likes and dislikes, and we had to set up her room but that was enjoyable because it made it feel real that she was here for good. I had a doctor's appointment the monday after we got her for the twins and I decided to take her with us so that she could see her brother and sister, I was nervous to see how she would react. We were checking to see if Jewel was getting any bigger yet, we were really worried about her size, her brother was so much bigger than her and they were worried that he was taking nutrients from her. Lilly was a little fussy in the morning, she did not like to wake up but if her breakfast was ready when she woke up that would make it easier. Gajeel was going to work instead of coming with me to the appointment because he had a major client coming in that he couldn't miss. This would be my first outing with Lilly on my own and I was nervous about it, I was going to let her sleep in since the appointment wasn't until ten and see if that would help her not to be so cranky waking up.

I woke her up at 8:45 and fed her some cereal for breakfast and then got her ready to go out, she was definitely less cranky and I decided that I was going to adjust her wake up time to 8:45 for her schedule, there was no need for her to be up at 7:30 anyway, at least not on the mornings we aren't going to work. I was able to get her in her carseat with little to no issue, the only problem I had was working around my bump, which was quiet large and hard to work around. When I got her in the seat I got in and we drove to the doctor, she was really good in the car, she was quiet and didn't kick the seats, which I was happy about since the suv was brand new. When we got there I got her out and put her in her stroller, Gajeel would normally carry her across the parking lot but I wasn't sure whether I was okay to carry her or not. After I checked in we sat down to wait and Lilly was watching everyone walk by, "Mommy, why are we here?" she asked looking at me. "We are going to see your brother and sister in mommy's tummy, baby." I told her pointing to my bump, when one of the twins gave a hard kick.

They called me back and I pushed her back with me careful not to hit anything with the stroller, when we got to the room I unbuckled her and let her sit on the table with me. When one of the twins kicked again I pulled her close to me and let her feel them, she giggled and started asking about them. "Grandma and Grandpa said I wouldn't have a brother or sister, am I really going to have both mommy?" She asked I cringed when she brought them up, she was still not understanding that she wasn't going back to them. I nodded and just then the doctor walked in. "Hi Levy how are you doing?" he asked before he saw Lilly. "Who is this pretty girl?" he asked after he saw her. "This is my daughter Lilly! We got her back!" I told him with a happy smile. "Well it is nice to meet you sweetheart! I took care of your mommy when you were in her tummy too." He told her sitting down and getting his equipment ready, I lifted my shirt for him to put the gel on my bump and then he started the ultrasound. "The girl doesn't look like she has gotten any bigger really, I'm worried about how many nutrients she is getting compared to the boy, we will have to think about a cesarean section if she hasn't gained weight at the next appointment. But the boy looks extremely healthy, Lilly do you want to see your brother and sister?" she nodded and climbed over to him for him to show her. "What are their names Levy?" he asked. "Jewel Aries and Jet Nickolas" I told him smiling, I loved the names we had picked out for them. He pointed each one out to her and she was so excited to see them, I could tell she was going to be a great sister!

We left the doctor's office and I called Gajeel to tell him what they said about Jewel. He seemed concerned about it and asked me what I thought about it, "If it's what we have to do to keep her safe then it's what we do, I'm not losing Jewel." I told him. Lilly started asking for food so I told him bye and asked her what she wanted. "Can I have chicken nuggets Mommy?" she asked pulling her thumb out her mouth, she always had it in her mouth I had started to notice. "Yes you can sweet girl, do you want to go get them and go to the park?" I asked and she got really excited so that's what we did, we got food and went to the park for a picnic. She had so much fun and I loved watching her play and getting to play with her, she was a little ray of sunshine in my life. She played for about thirty minutes before I asked her if she wanted to go take Gajeel lunch. "Will I get to see Daddy?" she asked, I nodded and took her to the car to get in her carseat. We grabbed him lunch and then drove over to the forge.

When we pulled up to the forge Lilly asked where we were and I explained to her that this is where her daddy worked. I grabbed his lunch and got Lilly out of her seat and we walked in and looked for Gajeel. "Lev, what are you two doing, I wasn't expecting to see you two here." I heard a familiar voice say and turned around to see Gajeel. "We wanted to bring you lunch." I said smiling at him and holding up the bag. He took it and then picked up Lilly, "Do you want to see where Daddy works?" he asked her grinning. I followed him as he took her over to his workstation. He started showing her all of the different tools he used and how they worked, she was absolutely fascinated by it all. I was soaking in every moment watching them together, he was looking at her as if she was his entire world, and she was loving being with her Daddy. Once he finished showing her everything I started talking to him, "I'm going to start looking for a babysitter for when I have to start back at work, and I want her to be able to meet the babysitter a few times before I just leave her with them." He nodded bouncing Lilly on his knee while eating, I looked around to see the other two guys working and looked back at Gajeel, "How are things going around here?" He looked up from his lunch and nodded "Good the order from that client shouldn't be too hard, it's just big, but it will bring in money." he said.

We left the forge after he finished eating and Lilly was getting sleepy so she needed to go home and take a nap, so we went straight home from the forge. When we got home we turned on a cartoon and snuggled for about ten minutes before she fell asleep with her head on my bump, I gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in and then grabbed the monitor to take with me into the kitchen so I could start looking for a baysitter. I turned my laptop on and got online and started searching for people that had resumes out for babysitting. Not many caught my eye until I found one resume that was almost blank because the girl was only nineteen, but the thing that caught my eye was her address, she lived on Fairy Tail Lane too. I messaged her and asked if she was still looking for a job, she quickly replied with a yes and so I sent her my address and asked her if she could come meet me. She agreed and said she would be over in five minutes. I straightened up the living room quickly and pulled Lilly's door shut so that we wouldn't wake her up.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it to a small girl with blue hair darker then mine. "Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell and I'm here about the babysitting job." she said when I opened the door. "Hi Wendy, come on in." I opened the door wide for her to enter and showed her to the couch. "I'm Levy Redfox and my daughter is Lilly, and I am currently able to be at home with her for the next three weeks but after that I will need someone to watch her for full days, 8-6, how does that sound?" I told her explaining the situation. She nodded and said that was good, "Can you tell me about yourself? And how well do you stick to a routine?" I asked her. "I can stick to a routine pretty well, and I'm from Cait Town and I moved here three months ago, I graduated from high school five months ago and I live with my boyfriend Romeo." She said. I nodded, "I would like to hire you, but I want her to meet you before I just leave her with you, and I can pay you $600 a month, will that be enough?" she nodded. "When would you like me to meet her?" I looked at the clock on the wall, "She will wake up in about an hour and a half if you would like to come back in two hours to meet her you can." I thanked her and when she left I sat down and texted Gajeel about it.

I decided that while Lilly was down for a nap I would do some decorating in the twins room. The room was coming along nice, all of Jet's stuff was on side and Jewels was on the other. Jet's side had been painted a bluish grey and Jewel's side was lavender, we were doing a fairy tail theme in their room so we left it very plain so that we could reuse some of the decorations from the shower in the room. My due date was in about three months, but next week depending on how Jewel is doing I might have them sooner. The baby shower was next week and the girls were so excited for it, I couldn't wait, I was so ready for the twins to be here because they were about to kill me. My stomach was constantly painfully tight and I was having a hard time getting enough sleep, the morning sickness never went away so I was still dealing with that I never planned to be pregnant again but I was glad that I was because I will now get to experience all of the newborn things and all of the firsts that I never got experience with Lilly.

Finally she woke up, but she woke up crying and running a fever, I wasn't sure what to do, so I called Erza while rocking her on my lap. "Hey I need help, Lilly woke up from her nap crying and running a fever and I have no clue what to do. What should I do, does she need to go to the hospital?" I asked as soon as she answered the call. "Levy calm down, have you asked her what feels wrong?" she said calmly. "No hold on, Lilly baby what feels wrong?" I asked her rubbing her back, "My tummy and throat hurt Mommy" she said through her tears. "Her stomach and throat, what does that mean?" I asked Erza beginning to worry more and more. "Do you have any children's pain medication? And you need to call her doctor and make an appointment just in case." I picked Lilly up and walked over to our medicine cabinet. "We do have some, I will give her some, is there anything else?" I asked feeling a bit of relief. "Just love on her." Erza told me. I thanked her and told her bye. I gave Lilly the medicine and got her a cup of milk to try to soothe her throat, and sat down with her to cuddle and watch cartoons. I texted Wendy and told her that Lilly woke up not feeling good and that maybe she should wait til tomorrow to come meet her.

I called her doctor and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow morning, and snuggled with her until Gajeel got home. I told him what was going on and he said he would take a shower and then we would all snuggle and order pizza for dinner because that was her favorite. When he got out of the shower Lilly looked at him and asked "Daddy can I have some chocolate?" He looked at me and I could tell his heart melted at that, I nodded and he told her yes and went to get her some from the kitchen, we kept it in case I started craving it. He brought it back to her and opened it for her, it was just a plain chocolate bar but she was so excited because she had never had it before. When she tasted it she acted like she was in love with the chocolate, we laughed and then all sat down to watch a movie. I called in the pizza order and when the delivery guy got there I let Gajeel stay with Lilly and went to go get it. Lilly was so excited for it and she already seemed to be feeling a bit better but she still had a fever and was saying she didn't feel good. The rest of the night went by without anything major happening, Lilly fell asleep early and we were in bed by nine that night.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The worst day of her life

**A/N- I'm doing something different with this chapter, it is going to be in Juvia's POV. because I feel like what is going to happen should be from her point of view for it to be as real as possible. The content in this chapter is raw and based on personal experience so please be kind about it. I just want this chapter and this subject to be as real as possible. And a warning to all readers the content will be emotional and may be triggering to some.**

Juvia's POV.

The wedding planning had been coming along great I was finally getting to marry my beloved Gray. With the wedding in about two and a half months I was getting worried about not having a dress yet, but I didn't want to get one and not be able to fit into it. The pregnancy was going good, other than getting sick in the morning and a plus sign on a pregnancy stick I couldn't really tell I was pregnant, but the doctor had agreed that I was and showed me the baby beginning to form. Everything had been going great until June 23rd, that morning I felt awful, my stomach was cramping and I felt more nauseous than normal. I was concerned but didn't think too much of it since I was in fact pregnant and things like this could happen, I should have been so worried though. When Gray woke up that morning he was concerned and told me I probably didn't need to go into work but I didn't listen to him and went anyway. I worked as a hydrologist, I loved the work and it wasn't that hard for me, I didn't like my coworkers though. When I got to work that morning the pain only got worst and I discovered that I was bleeding and I knew that wasn't good. I decided to call my doctor and ask her about it and she told me to come in right away.

I left work after talking to the head of my department and when I got there I was taken straight to the back to be examined, and that was when everything went downhill and that became the worst day of my life. The doctor did an ultrasound to look for a heartbeat and couldn't find one, my baby had died. All of a sudden it felt as if I had forgotten how to breathe and my tears turned to gasping sobs, the doctor walked out of the room and said something to the nurse and then walked back in. "Juvia I just asked my nurse to call Gray to come be with you, I'm so sorry this is happening." she said rubbing the gel off my stomach and then putting her arms around me. I still felt as if my body forgot how to breathe and I felt as if I was shutting down, how had this happened, I was doing everything the doctor had said to. "Why did my baby die? I did everything I was supposed to." I gasped out between my sobs. She looked at me and shook her head "I'm not sure Juvia, sometimes a baby just isn't able to survive, and I believe this was the case here."

When Gray finally got to me I felt like the world was crashing down on me, the doctor had left to attend to another patient but she told me to stay as long as I needed to. Gray just held me, while I cried, he didn't even know what was going on, the nurse wouldn't tell him over the phone. "The baby doesn't have a heartbeat, Gray, I lost it. What did I do wrong?" I gasped out still struggling to breathe. His grip tightened on me when he heard it, and he rubbed my back. "Juvia you didn't do anything wrong, you have been so careful for this past month and a half, what did the doctor say?" he said into my hair. "That the baby just couldn't survive and that was the case in most early pregnancy losses." I told him trying to catch my breath. The doctor knocked on the door and came back in, she sat down on her stool and looked at us, "Juvia I know this is hard to hear but I'm going to send you home and put you on bedrest for the next week, and have you come back in three days, your body should pass the tissue on it's own but I want to be sure because sometimes it doesn't. I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I wish there was more I could do." she said and then wrote a note for me to take to work about the bedrest.

We left the doctor's office and Gray told me that he was going to take the rest of the day off to be with me because he didn't want me to be alone. I drove to my office to give the head of the department the doctor's note and explain what was going on. When she heard she told me to have the next two weeks off and that I would be mailed my checks and gave me a hug. I left the office and went home, the entire way home I felt like an empty shell, the life I had been growing inside of me was gone. When I got home Gray was waiting there for me on the couch with his head in his hands, I could see the tears falling down his arms and knew that he was crying. As soon as he heard me though he sniffed a couple of times and wiped his face and looked up with a brave look on his face, he was putting up a front to be strong for me. I walked over to the couch and collapsed, he wrapped his arms around me as the tears found their way out again. I never expected this to happen, what did I do wrong? What could I have done differently? Why did I lose my baby? Questions were flooding my head and I couldn't focus on anything, I felt as if my world was dissolving around me.

We spent the rest of the day in bed going between crying and sleeping, Gray didn't let me see him cry, but I know he had a bit, he couldn't hide it very well. We hadn't told anyone and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell anyone. "Gray, do we still want to have the wedding?" I asked through my tears. "Yes, I know it sounds stupid but our baby wouldn't want us to call it off" he told me rubbing my hair. I nodded and laid back down and tried to sleep, but it didn't come this time and I laid there with thoughts about my baby running through my head. I finally drifted off to sleep and then woke up what felt like seconds later but I could tell by the light coming through the windows that it was morning, Gray was still asleep beside me and he looked like he had fallen asleep crying. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test that was still in there with the plus saying I was pregnant and it all hit me again, but when I felt like I was crying i didn't have any tears left and all that came out were dry heaves. I decided that I couldn't keep this from the others any more I needed support and I could make Gray keep up this front, I pulled out my phone and asked them all to come over. Since it was saturday they wouldn't have to go to work, and I knew that their kids would be with them but I couldn't change that.

When they showed up Gray had gotten up an ran his hands through his hair and that was all he had done to get ready. Levy, Gajeel and Lilly got here first because they were the closest and I asked them to wait till everyone got here. Slowly everyone showed up and once they got here and were all sitting and waiting I sat down with tears already forming and said "Our baby didn't make it." There was a collective gasp around the room and the next thing I knew the girls were all around me with Levy being the first hugging me and rubbing my back as the tears flowed freely now. I looked down at Levy's bulging stomach and mine lurched instantly and I felt the urge to puke, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I don't know how I was going to be around her with her being pregnant, it was going to be so hard when she had the babies. There was a knock on the door and Erza opened it and came in and kneeled down beside me, "Hey I know it's hard to be around her with her being pregnant, but don't punish her for this okay? I have been where you are, I miscarried right after I graduated with Jellal. I never told anyone because of everything going on with Gajeel and Levy, it's going to be hard but you are going to pull through it, I promise. Gray loves you and is going to support you through all of it, but don't let him keep it all inside he needs to let his emotions out too and you will have to be there for him as well." She said hugging me again. I nodded and pulled away to look at her, "What did I do wrong?" She frowned and grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye "You did nothing wrong, your baby just wasn't meant to know the sadness of this world, it was only meant to know the love of being in its mommy."

After I calmed down Erza and I left the bathroom and went back to the others and Natsu was sitting with Gray patting his back. Lucy stood up with Layla in her arms and said, "Come on we are going to take you guys to eat, Gray said you two haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I nodded and went to my room to get dressed not even having the energy to argue and tell her I didn't want to leave the comfort of my house, that I didn't want to go out and face the public yet. Gray came in and got dressed too, there was a knock on the door and it was Erza checking to make sure we were okay. I walked out and grabbed my keys and Lucy quickly took them from me, "You and Gray can ride with us, we drove my suv over and there is plenty of room even with the carseat." I nodded yet again not wanting to argue that it would be hard to ride next to Layla. We all went to a restaurant and got a table big enough for all of us and the four kids, the waitress came and took our orders and I saw her throwing looks at Gray. "Look hun he is getting married to me in two months and I promise you do not want to cross me right now so if you want to live keep your eyes to yourself." I told her as she was walking away. She nodded looking really embarrassed and went to put our order in.

When she came back with our food she gave me a very quick and shy apology and did her best to avoid me after that. We all ate, or at least tried, I mainly pushed the food around to make it look like I was eating, but then Erza noticed. "Juvia you need to eat, don't make me come feed you because I will." she said. I nodded and took a few bites while she was watching and continued to push it around when one of the twins started crying requiring her attention. I looked down and realized that a tear had fallen onto my hand, I quickly wiped it away and wiped my face to cover it up, I needed to pretend to be strong until I got home. Lilly was crying while Levy tried to figure out what she wanted and the Layla started crying because Lilly's crying woke her up so Lucy took her to the bathroom to feed her to calm her down. I looked up at Levy's face, she was distressed and I noticed that Lilly's blanket had fallen out of her lap and was out of Levy's sight, so I pointed it out and Levy's face turned to instant relief when that calmed Lilly. Lucy came back with a sleeping Layla and they decided that the girls were going to go to Lucy's house to watch movies and do things like that to cheer me up and all of the boys were going to Levy's house to do whatever it was they did.

**Gajeel's POV**.

I took Lilly with me back to the house so that Levy could focus on Juvia I ran to the store before going home to grab some snacks for Lilly and get stuff for the guys too. I couldn't believe what happened to them, but in a way I could relate, we lost our baby when she was born, we got her back now but we missed all of that stuff too. As we were driving home I had Lilly in the backseat of my truck and I heard a little voice from the back ask "Daddy why are Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray sad?" I looked at her in the rearview mirror and told her "Their baby died while it was still Aunt Juvia's tummy, and they loved their baby very much so they are sad." I looked back at the road and heard a little "Oh" she was quiet for the rest of the ride and when we got to the house and I got her out she looked at me and asked "Jewel and Jet aren't going to die in Mommy's tummy are they?" her question took me back but I quickly answered with "We hope not baby." I carried her inside with all of the groceries and let her play while I got everything sorted. The guys were coming after they made sure Juvia would be okay without Gray, and if she wasn't he would stay with her and Natsu and Jellal would just come over here.

After I got everything set up I went into Lilly's room and played with her for a bit, I stayed with her until i heard the guys at the door. I opened it to just Natsu and Jellal, "Gray couldn't leave her could he?" I asked they both shook their heads and walked in, "I don't blamed him, she was a wreck. But I know Levy would be too, heck she already is with all of the concerns with Jewel. They are thinking about a C-Section." I told them and walked into the living room to see Lilly waiting with her play makeup in hand. "Daddy can I do all of your makeup?" I could feel my eyes widen and I looked at the other two and their eyes were just as wide. "Pretty please Daddy, I want to make you look like a pretty princess!" I looked back to her and put on a fake smile, "Okay but only if you make me look prettier then Uncle Natsu." She giggled and gave a happy "Okay!" and made us all sit on the floor as she set to jabbing our faces with her makeup. I was in constant fear for the welfare of my eyes, her brush came close to jabbing it out several times. "Lilly be careful with Daddy's eyes okay?" I told her after the third close call.

Finally the torture was over and I pulled out my phone to see what she had done, good Mavis I looked awful, I had pink smeared all over my eyes and purple on my cheeks with blue on my lips, and she had drawn little hearts around my piercings. But if I thought I looked bad she sure had made Natsu worst, he had green all over his face with her attempts at yellow flowers around his eyes, and Jellal got the least of it. He had blue on his eyes and pink around his mouth. Lilly was extremely proud of her work and asked me to send Levy a picture to show all of her aunts, so we all took a selfie with Lilly and sent it to Levy after much arguing with Natsu. In the end he couldn't say no to Lilly's puppy dog eyes and gave in. I got a text back from Levy with multiple laughing emojis and told me that the picture had really cheered Juvia up. I put my phone down and picked Lilly up, "Hey Lils Mommy told me that your artwork was beautiful and that it made Aunt Juvia really happy." She giggled and poked my nose before running away, I then realized she had placed a sticker on my nose. "Oh Miss Lilly did you just put a sticker on my nose?" I heard her giggle and run to hide, I went in her room and immediately saw her hiding in her stuffed animals but pretended not to see her while I snuck up on her. "Hmm I wonder where Lilly could be?" And then I picked her up and started tickling her while she giggled and giggled.


	10. Sorry Guys!

Hey guys sorry for not posting an update this weekend I have been on vacation with my family. I just got back today so I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Natsu and Lucy Get Hitched

Levy's POV.

Today was Natsu and Lucy's big day I was getting Lilly dressed in her little flower girl dress that Lucy picked out and then I would be getting dressed as well. We were all together in the "dressing room" of the church they had chosen to get married in, we were really just in a classroom that we had put a few mirrors in. Lucy was having her makeup done while the rest of us got our dresses on, Erza and Juvia were slipping on flame red dresses while I put on a gold one after getting Lilly's frilly white dress on. Lucy had asked Juvia if she wanted them to postpone the wedding until everything wasn't so fresh but Juvia was insistent on her not changing it because her and Gray weren't changing theirs. So they were having the wedding two weeks after Gray and Juvia lost the baby, the Monday after everything Lucy, Erza, and I pulled together a little ceremony to remember the baby by. We had their families over and made a slideshow of the few pictures of Juvia pregnant and a few ultrasounds they had and had a small dinner with everyone important to them. Lucy got done with her makeup and then I helped her get into her dress, it was huge I didn't know how she was going to wear it the entire time, it was a ballroom style gown with lace and lots of layers (link to what I picture it to be like in my bio).

When we were all ready, dresses on, hair and makeup on, and our bouquets in hand I took Lilly's hand and guided her to the back doors of the church. Lucy was behind me and I could tell she was getting nervous. I turned around to face her and grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down, "Hey it's okay, everything is going to go as planned, Natsu is going to think you look perfect!" She nodded and dabbed at her eyes trying not to mess her makeup up, "Thank you Levy, do you know who has Layla?" I turned around to see Gajeel holding her at the front with Natsu, Gray and Jellal. "Gajeel has her Lucy, she is okay." She nodded and got ready to start the ceremony, Erza and Juvia went down the aisle and then I followed them and turned when I got to the front to see Lilly walking down and throwing clumps of flower petals on the floor as she walked to me. She took my hand and we watched as Lucy walked down the aisle to looks of awe at how beautiful she looked. She got up to Natsu and took his hands as the priest started the ceremony, Natsu looked at Lucy as if the world had stopped and the only thing that existed was her.

The priest had them recite their vows and Lucy went first "Natsu from the day I met you I knew you were the one, you saved me from the jerk who was just trying to use me and then gave me the best adventure a girl could ask for. When I was new in town and my mom had just passed away you gave me a place to fit in and a new family to love, you showed me that even through the hardest times there is always a starry night at the end. You are the best daddy I could ever ask for for Layla, and I am so thankful for that, I promise to love you forever and treasure you throughout the hardest parts of life." Natsu smiled at her and looked down at a piece of paper in his hand and stared "Lucy you are my entire world, I know I drive you crazy everyday, but I'm glad you put up with me and all my shenanigans, I promise to annoy you for the rest of my life." we all laughed as he finished and grinned proud of himself.

The priest pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed and then Gajeel handed Natsu Layla as they walked down the aisle. I took Gajeel's arm and Lilly tottered in front of us as the rest of the wedding procession went back down the aisle. The reception was gorgeous, the colors were red and gold and the food was amazing, Natsu and Lucy were so happy. Layla stayed on Lucy's hip as she dance with Natsu into the evening and then it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. Lucy handed me Layla and kissed her goodbye with a tear falling down her cheek, I hugged her and reassured her that Layla would be fine for three days and they left. I took Layla and Gajeel carried a very sleepy Lilly and we got them buckled into their seats, we had gotten Layla's in the care before the ceremony so we wouldn't have to deal with it afterward. We went to the house and got Lilly in bed and put Layla in one of the twins cribs, she would be staying with us while they were gone since we already had the crib at the house.

The next day I had a check up for the twins and I had to bring both of the girls with me so Gajeel came with me to hold Layla and keep Lilly in check. When we got called back into the room I got on the table and Lilly sat with me while the doctor started the ultrasound he pointed out the boy and girl like normal and checked Jewel's size with a frown. "We are going to have to do C-section at thirty seven weeks, she is just too small to let her stay any longer then that, you are at thirty two weeks now so that gives you five weeks to prepare. We are going to plan for the C-section on July tenth, does that sound good?" he said printing off the pictures that he always gives us from the ultrasound. I nodded and looked at Gajeel, "I guess we will be here July tenth, will they be okay to come that early?" he asked the doctor while rocking a whimpering Layla. The doctor nodded as I took Layla to try to calm her, "They would be okay to come now, but I want to give the girl five more weeks to gain weight, she will have to go to the nicu right after you have skin to skin, she will probably only weigh about three pounds at birth. As of now she weighs about two pounds and fourteen ounces while the boy weighs about five pounds, I feel that he has taken most of the nutrients from her and that is why he is so much bigger than her. She will probably have to be in the nicu for a couple weeks to have support breathing and gaining weight, have you decided how you want to feed them?" I nodded "Yes I want to breastfeed, will I be able to do that with her in the nicu?" I knew it was weird for me to want to breastfeed I didn't really have much room for a large supply before these two but I felt that I would be able to produce enough for them and if I couldn't I would alternate between breastfeeding and formula.

We finished arranging the C-section and went home with the girls, Wendy was going to come over tomorrow to meet Lilly and have a playdate because Wednesday I had to go back to work. So I spent the rest of the day cleaning while the girls napped playing with them when they woke up. This momma was not ready to go back to work but I had to before the twins were born.

**A/N- I know its not much but I'm horrible at writing weddings, I'cm currently trying to plan one and writing this has made me realize that my wedding is doomed lol.** **I'm thinking about starting up a new NaLu story if any of you have suggestions on what you would like to read I would love to hear them. **


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Baby Shower

Levy's POV.

Going back to work was hard, I trusted the babysitter I really did, but I wanted to be at home with Lilly. Wendy was great, she texted me every hour to let me know how she was and what they were doing, it made it easier but it was still hard to not be with her. Work was the same as normal except I found it extremely hard to work around my pregnant belly, and the twins were constantly moving so that made it hard to stay focused. The baby shower was coming up and their new due date was coming up closer and closer, I was so excited to meet them but I was scared for Jewel, she would have to go straight to the Nicu and that scared me. Gajeel was being strong for me, he kept telling me that she was going to be okay and we would be a happy family of five soon. That day at work Neera called me back into her office and had me sit down to talk to her. "Levy I know things are getting harder for you to do being so far along in your pregnancy so I want you to finish the rest of the week and then take a family leave, it will be best for your health, you will still be paid." I nodded and left her office to finish off the day, I guess that worked out for me.

When I got home that day Wendy and Lilly were reading a book, I sat down on the couch and waited for them to finish before starting to talk to Wendy. "So my boss told me today that after this week I will be put on family leave so I can watch Lilly then. But I don't want you to be without an income so we will still pay you, I know how it can be when things like this happen in babysitting." she nodded and stood up to grab her things. "I can still keep her if you need a day to do stuff, or if you need any sort of break. I do have a question, will you want me to keep all three after your maternity leave is over?" I nodded and patted Lilly's head when she came to sit beside me. "We were going to ask you about that when it got closer to time. Would you be willing to keep all three?" I was worried I knew Lilly could be a handful and then add two newborns on top of it, that was going to be hard, but she just smiled at me and said "Of course Levy, I would be glad to, I love new challenges." I got up and hugged her bye around my massive bump and told Lilly to tell her bye too. After she left I watched Lilly play in the living room, it was impossible for me to get down there to play with her so she would have to wait for Gajeel to get home to have a playmate. "Hey Lilly girl what would you like for dinner?" I asked her getting up and walking to the kitchen to start fixing dinner before Gajeel got home, I knew he would fuss at me but I liked these things for him. "Mommy can I have soup?"

I began fixing soup for us, it was a bit warm for soup but Lilly asked for it so I fixed it. Gajeel got home and walked into the kitchen and made me go sit down and finished dinner and called Lilly to come sit down and eat and I followed her to the table and sat down beside Gajeel. "How was your day at work?" I asked him beginning to eat and watching Lilly try to use her spoon, she still struggled with using utensils. "It was normal, Tetsu was annoying per usual, but I got a lot done, tomorrow I'm going to start on our rings." I nodded and continued to eat. "Mine was good, but I found out that they are putting me on family leave starting next week, so I told Wendy she didn't have to work but that we would still pay her because I want to keep her for when I have to go back after the twins are born." He nodded and then started talking to Lilly, she told him about all the things she did with Wendy today, she was so excited to tell her daddy all about her day. When we finished eating Gajeel cleaned up and went to play with Lilly while I watched them.

When it was time for Lilly to go to bed she cried because I couldn't lay in the bed with her to read her a story, it broke my heart but she calmed down when Gajeel got in bed with her and read a story. Gajeel took a shower after reading the story and then came to lay with me in bed, he pulled me close to him and rubbed my hair. "Hey in four weeks the twins will be here and it will be a bit easier for you to be with her. The baby shower is this weekend isn't it? Do I have to go?" I chuckled and nodded, "Yes you have to go Gajeel, they are your children aren't they?" he nodded and placed his hand on my large belly, one of the twins kicked in response to his touch and he chuckled. He rubbed the spot where they kicked resulting in more movement from them, they were so active, I was shocked they still had any room left to move in there. I struggled to get comfortable, and go to sleep that night, they had made it almost impossible for me to get a good night's sleep but I knew it would be worth it once they were here.

The rest of the week went by slowly work was still hard and the twins still seemed to be trying to kill me, they were so active. Finally the weekend came and it was time for the baby shower and I was on edge, we had decided to invite my parents. We decided that it was a good time for them to see Lilly for the first time since the trial. I wasn't even sure if they would show up but I was scared about how they would act if they did. I needed to show them that we are taking great care of Lilly and that she is so happy with us. I would prove that Gajeel and I are good parents for her and will be good parents to the twins when they got here. I got ready full of anxiety that morning, I needed to make a good impression if they showed up, I had to look my best, even with my huge pregnant stomach. Gajeel came in and asked me to pick out an outfit for Lilly because he wasn't sure what she would wear so I went and picked out an outfit that incorporated both pink and blue in it and gave it to him to put her in. Once I decided that there wasn't much more getting ready I could do I got Lilly and Gajeel some cereal and after they ate we went over to Erza's house for the shower.

When we got there, there weren't many people there but two people immediately stood out, it was my parents they had in fact shown up. I was in shock I looked at Gajeel for reassurance and he lifted Lilly and set her on his hip and gave me a reassuring smile and we walked up to the door and walked in, we didn't greet them and waited for them to come speak to us. When we walked in Erza basically ran to us, "Levy they showed up, I wasn't expecting them to actually did and I don't know what to do." she spilled hugging me in the process. "It's okay we will just act like normal, that's all we can do, but I plan on proving to them that we can are the best parents Lilly could ask for." I told her smiling through my own fear. We got the final things ready and by the time that was done Juvia had put a mommy to be sash on me and everyone else had shown up. There weren't many people but it was all of our close friends and the little family we had and we were happy with the group of people we had. About five minutes into everything I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see my mother.

"Hello mother, I hope you have been enjoying yourself so far." I said to her feeling Gajeel show up at my side. "We have been, listen I know you will probably never be able to forgive us for taking your daughter away for two years and barely ever letting you see her. But I hope that maybe we could move past that, we would like to be a part of your life again, we have even accepted that you will not leave Gajeel and we will accept him as part of the family as long as he supports you and the children. But, we want to be a part of your life again and we will do whatever it takes to support you and the children." She said with tears running down her face, it took me back I was not expecting that at all. I felt Gajeel grab my hand and squeeze it tightly, I looked up at him and he smirked at me. "Look I get you want to be a part of the kids lives as they are your grandkids but lady it is going to take a while for us to trust you, it's like you said you took two years of our daughters life away from us. But we will try." Gajeel said to her. She nodded and looked me up and down. "May I ask what you are going to name them?" I nodded slowly and said, "The girl will be Jewel Elizabeth Redfox and the boy will be Jet Nikolas Redfox. They will both have his last name and I don't want to hear anything about that, I'm not carrying your family name on they will have their father's name." She nodded and walked away after that.

The rest of the baby shower went great, we got lots of stuff from all of our friends and my parents were polite and actually gave us a check for a huge amount of money at the end. After everyone had left Juvia, Erza, Lucy, and I all sat down to talk while the guys cleaned up. The kids were either playing or taking a nap so we weren't really worried about them at the time. "So my parents want to be part of our lives again apparently, my mom apologized and told us that they accepted Gajeel and would do whatever it took to be in our lives now. I personally just think it's because of the kids but I think I will give them a chance." I told them taking a sip of tea. "Levy that's awesome I think, by the way what was it they gave you before they left?" Lucy asked, I giggled in response, "A check for $5,000" I told them, all of their jaws dropped and I laughed at them. "Guys that is nothing for my parents, they are rolling in money, when I lived at home they would give me that for every birthday." They stared at me in shock and then started laughing. The rest of the day went great and Lilly did better at bedtime that night, she didn't really interact with my parents that much but she was happy to see them but, was even happier to get to go home with her Mommy and Daddy.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Welcome Babies!

Levy's POV.

Nothing was going to plan, I was getting ready to go Gray and Juvia's wedding when everything happened. My water broke while I was putting the final touches on my makeup, I yelled for Gajeel while clutching my stomach from the immense pain that suddenly hit me. Gajeel ran into the bathroom and when he saw what was going on his eyes widened in shock "I will call Natsu to come get Lilly and then we will go straight to the hospital when they get her, put on something to go to the hospital in." he said running back to the living room to call Natsu. This wasn't okay I was only 34 weeks they weren't supposed to come for another three weeks, what was going to happen to Jewel? Gajeel came back and Lilly was behind him I slipped a shirt over my head and sat down just as another contraction hit me. "Natsu is on his way to get her Lucy is still getting ready with Layla, so it's just him but he is going to take her straight to Lucy." Gajeel said, Lilly climbed onto the bed beside me and laid her head on my belly. "Mommy, are my brother and sister coming today?" she asked looking up at me with twinkling in her eyes. I nodded and rubbed her head fighting through another contraction, "They are baby, so you are going to stay with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu while Mommy is in the hospital okay? Please be good for them and I promise you can come see them as soon as you can once they are here."

Natsu came and got Lilly and Gajeel and I left to go to the hospital, the pain was so intense I could barely stand it, this was so much worse then Lilly. When we got to the hospital they took me straight back to a room and called my doctor to come immediately. They got me ready for whatever the doctor said needed to be done and so then I just had to wait for the doctor to get there. "Gajeel I want to call Juvia, I need to tell her what's going on." I said, he nodded and handed my phone to me and I dialed Juvia's number. "Juvia I'm so sorry I won't be there, I went into labor this morning while getting ready, the twins are coming early." I said tears pricking my eye, Juvia chuckled and answered "Levy, stop apologizing and bring those beautiful babies into the world, and we will be there after the wedding." I smiled and thanked her and hung up right before the next contraction started. The doctor finally came in and checked me and looked up with a smile, "Levy I don't think you will need the C-Section, I think you can have a natural birth, it will be hard so if you still want a C-Section we can do it." He said, I smiled at Gajeel and shook my head, "No if i can bring them here naturally I want to." I told him.

Labor was horrible, they gave me all the medication they could to help with it but they didn't want to do too much because of Jewel, so I was still in a lot of pain. I was in labor all day, everyone came after the wedding was over and Lilly got to come for about an hour she was so excited to meet her brother and sister, but she was sad that mommy was hurting. After she was here for a bit Natsu and Lucy took her back to their house. Finally at about midnight they told me it was time to push, they said it was going to be painful but I didn't realize just how painful it would be. I pushed for thirty minutes before Jet came and then five minutes later Jewel was here and then in forty minutes I was done and both of the babies were here but something was wrong. Jewel didn't cry when she was born, it took her two minutes after being born to cry and after that two other doctors came in to check her. I was panicking but then they gave me Jet, he was amazing he had jet black hair his face looked just like his daddy. Gajeel went to Jewel to find out what was going on, I held Jet close to me while he fed, I never got this with Lilly and it was amazing, my child was with me. Gajeel walked over with a frown, I looked at him with fear, "She is smaller than they thought, she only weighs two pounds and eight ounces, and her lungs are underdeveloped, they also said that she has a heart murmur. She has to go straight to the nicu after you get to see her." A doctor walked over and showed me a tiny bundle with my baby girl inside, her hair was also black but she didn't have much of it and from what I could see she had my nose. I leaned forward and kissed her head and then looked at the doctor, "Take care of my girl please." He nodded and then walked back and laid her in the crib and rolled her out. A nurse came over and took Jet to get all of his measurements and then brought him back to me, he was healthy except for being only five pounds but that wasn't too bad. After about two hours with Jet they came in with paperwork for us and said that once we finished it we could go get some rest and then have visitors in the morning and that we could also see Jewel in the morning. We filled out the birth certificates and then Gajeel laid Jet in his crib and we went to sleep for about two hours until Jet cried to be fed and then I got up to feed him and went back to sleep until six in the morning when he cried again to be fed.

When we woke up and had Jet fed we went down to the Nicu, they made me go in a wheelchair so I was holding Jet. We asked to see Jewel, so they took us to her and told us that the heart murmur was getting better and she was close to breathing on her own. When we got to her she had opened her eyes and they were bright green, Gajeel took Jet and looked down at her, she was so gorgeous but so tiny. I reached in through the little hole and touched her cheek a tear dripping down my cheek, she was so tiny but I knew my little fighter would make it. I took a few pictures of her and talked to her nurse about how things were going before we went back to my room with Jet so the others could see him. We called Lucy and told them they could come see Jet and asked her to bring Lilly to meet her brother and sister.

Lucy got here twenty minutes later holding a sleepy Lilly, she sat down at the end of my bed and gave Lilly to Gajeel and took Jet when I offered him to her. "He is precious Levy! He looks just like Gajeel though, how are you feeling?" she said grinning down at him. "I'm okay definitely sore but it was all worth it, I have pictures of Jewel if you would like to see, later I want to take Lilly to go see her but sadly you guys can't go see her." I pulled out my phone and showed her Jewel, her eyes twinkled looking at my girl, I smiled and put my phone away when I heard a little voice say "Mommy? Are my brother and sister here?" I smiled and held my hands out for Gajeel to hand her to me, I pulled her into my lap and pointed to Jet in Lucy's arms and smiled when I heard her giggle. I looked at Gajeel who had the biggest grin on his face, I rubbed her hair and signaled him over to us. He walked over and wrapped his arms around both of us and whispered in my ear, "I love you so much, your amazing." I smiled and kissed him behind Lilly's head while she was adoring her brother. "We just need our other girl now." I told him.

Not long after that the rest of the group got there and they all passed around Jet commenting on how much he looked like Gajeel until Gajeel was holding him and he opened his eyes. They were bright green just like his sisters and everyone looked at me, "Well we only saw Gajeel in him but there you are Levy he has your eyes." Jellal said smiling at me while hold Lilly, Lilly loved Jellal because we told her that he was the one who helped get her back to Mommy and Daddy. Whenever Jellal was around you would probably find Lilly on his hip, he loved her just as much though, he was so good with her. Jellal would always hold a special place in our hearts because he got us our girl back, and he made us a family again. I watched as they passed around Jet and my phone looking at the pictures of Jewel, I was contempt I just wished I had Jewel with me but I was prepared for this, I knew she would be in the nicu. At about nine everyone but Lucy, Natsu and Lilly left and Lucy and Natsu stayed in our room so we could take Lilly to meet her sister.

They made me go in a wheelchair to the nicu again so I took Jet and Gajeel led Lilly, when we got there we paused outside of the door to talk to Lilly. "Okay baby, we are going to go see your sister but there are other sick babies in here so you have to be quiet okay? I know you're excited to see her but we can't hold her or touch right now so we just have to look." I told her while we waited for them to let us in, when they did Gajeel pushed me in and Lilly walked beside me. When we got to her crib Gajeel picked Lilly up so she could see Jewel, Lilly was so excited but she remembered that we told her she had to be quiet so she whispered to Gajeel about her. I grinned and took a few pictures of Lilly looking at her and a few more of Jewel, she was asleep right now but she looked so peaceful and tiny. A nurse walked over and crouched down beside me and started updating me on her condition, she was coming off of the breathing mask tonight and her weight was up by two ounces. "Would you like to try to breastfeed her?" She asked smiling at me, my eyes lit up and I nodded, "Can my bestfriend come get Lilly so Gajeel can stay with me?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and I texted Lucy and asked her to come get Lilly, "Hey Lilly you're going to go back with Aunt Lucy but when Mommy and Daddy come back to the room you are going to go home with them again okay? Daddy will come home tonight so you can stay at home with him but Mommy has to stay in the hospital with Jewel for a few more days." I told her pulling her on my lap after Gajeel took Jet. Lilly nodded and twirled my hair in her hand while we waited for Lucy to come get her, "I love you Mommy" Lilly said, tears pricked my eyes and I pulled her close to me, "I love you too Lilly girl!"

Lucy came in and peeked at Jewel and then took Lilly back to my room, the nurse came back and told us to follow her and started to push Jewel's crib back into a private room. Gajeel pushed me beside the chair and then sat down beside me and waited for the nurse to hand me Jewel. "I know I don't have to tell you this but be careful she is fragile because of how small she is. She might have trouble at first but we are hoping she takes well to it because that will help her gain weight faster." I nodded and held the tiny baby and started to try to feed her, it was difficult but she took to it after ten minutes and the nurse was happy and then left us to be with her. "Gajeel they are perfect, I know we have a long path ahead of us but our children are perfect. Thank you for loving me and being with me through all of this." I smiled at him and then looked back down at Jewel who had fallen asleep in my arms after about twenty minutes of feeding. The nurse came back in and checked on her and then looked at Gajeel, "Would you like to do skin to skin now?" she asked him after ensuring that her oxygen levels and temperature were good. Gajeel looked at me a bit unsure but I gave him an encouraging look and he nodded and pulled his shirt off to take Jewel. The nurse placed Jewel on his chest and placed a blanket over her once she showed Gajeel where to hold her, and then left us again.

"Is this good for her, they didn't have me do it with Jet?" he said looking down at Jewel sleeping on his chest. "They say it's really good for babies born prematurely, you were so worried with Jewel that's probably why they didn't have you do it with Jet." I told him smiling at how sweet my husband who was normally the tough and not show emotions type smile at this two pound little girl sleeping on him. "I think someone is already wrapped around her finger, she is going to be a daddy's girl just like Lilly." I giggled at him when he looked up in shock and then smiled too. This family we had made was my entire world, if someone had told me a year ago today that we would be a family of five now I would have laughed in their face, but I was so happy in that moment. After about thirty minutes the nurse came back and put Jewel back in her crib and we went back with Jet to see Lilly and tell her bye before Lucy and Natsu took her home. Once Lilly went home I fed Jet and laid down to rest until it was time to feed him again while Gajeel went to go get us food. A little while after her left a nurse came in and asked to see Jet so she could check his vitals and make sure he was still doing good, she said he had gained four ounces since last night and he now weighed five pounds and four ounces which she said was a good improvement.

The doctor came in after we ate lunch and told us that they would be discharging Jet and me tomorrow, but that if we wanted they would give us a room to stay in until Jewel was discharged. I told them we would like that, and he left after making sure I was doing okay, Gajeel picked up Jet when he started crying and wrinkled his nose. "He needs a diaper change doesn't he?" I asked grinning, he nodded and looked at me helplessly, I shook my head at him giggling. "You're going to make me change it aren't you?" he asked and then groaned when I nodded my head. Things were going to be hectic but I was so excited for our life as a little family of five.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Adjusting to Our New Life

Levy's POV.

Life was hectic, Lilly was adjusting to not being the only one getting our attention and she was having a bit of a hard time, she didn't like sharing us that much but it could be a lot worst. Jewel was still in the Nicu but Jet had been able to go home, I was keeping him with me at the hospital in the room they provided me for until Jewel was able to go home. Every night Gajeel went home to be with Lilly and in the morning before he went to work he would come see me and then after work he went and got Lilly from Wendy and brought her to see me before going to bed. It was not ideal but that's what our life was like the first two weeks after the twins were born, and then it was go home day for Jewel. This was the day we had been waiting for for two weeks and I was so excited, I was getting Jewel in her going home outfit which was a bit big on her when they came in with the discharge papers. I filled them out and then waited for Gajeel to text me that he had the car ready and that Jet was already buckled in ready to go, so I picked up my tiny baby girl and walked to the elevator to go outside. I buckled her in and got in beside her and we drove home, she slept the entire way just like Jet did, and when we got home and took her out she barely woke up.

I knew that the first week or so was going to be hard on my own so I asked Wendy if she could come to the house and be here with me as extra hands while I adjusted to having three children. I didn't want to admit that I couldn't handle it right away but I knew that this was best for me and my kids. The first day with all three at home was crazy, Lilly wanted all of my attention but Jet and Jewel needed me as well and so I had to have a few talks with her about that and most of them ended up with her crying but I couldn't give in. "Lilly come talk to Momma, Jet and Jewel are your brother and sister, and they are Momma's babies too so Momma has to take care of them too. They need my attention just like you do, so you have to share Momma with them." I told her while shushing a screaming Jet, he was cranky and I couldn't figure out why, Wendy had Jewel who was fussy but not like Jet was right then. I sent Lilly to go play and started trying to feed Jet.

The days that went by slowly got better, Gajeel was a big help with everything except the diapers, he hated that, but he still helped with it. He was so good with the twins it was amazing, he was absolutely wrapped around Jewel's finger and he absolutely loved Jet. Lilly was still stuck to his side though, even when he was taking care of one of the twins she was right at his side, she still struggled with sharing him though. It was getting better, she was slowly realizing that two babies that had mommy and daddy's attention won't going away. Lilly slowly started to want to help with them, she would sit on Gajeel's lap and hold one of them, she now wanted to kiss them goodnight. I was so happy that she was beginning to accept them, that made things so much easier and I was able to take care of them on my own after about two weeks. Lucy sometimes came over to sit with me and Layla was starting to crawl around, so she and Lilly sort of played together, Lucy loved helping with the twins because she said it reminded her of when Layla was their size.

One day I invited Juvia over to come see the twins because I thought maybe it would be nice to have her over for a while. She was in tears holding Jewel and I wasn't sure why and then I remembered she was still getting over losing her baby. When I asked her if she was okay and apologized for not thinking about it she fussed at me and told me she wasn't sad she was actually happy to get to help with a baby since she wouldn't get to with hers. I asked her if she wanted to come over more often to spend time with them and she was so happy, she hastily agreed and hugged me. One day when she was over I asked if they were going to try for a baby again just being curious, what shocked me was when she smiled a small smile. "Well we both went to the doctor and had some test done and they told us it was unlikely for us to successfully have a child, so we are going to start the process to adopt, but we are still going to try to have one of our own." She said with a small smile while playing with Jet. "Juvia that's so awesome, when are you going to tell everyone?" I asked. She said she wasn't sure and then put a sleepy looking Jet in his crib and walking over to close the door to Lilly's room since she was sleeping.

Life was just starting to get normal with the three kids and I was so happy. I was married to Gajeel and we had three beautiful kids and now it was on to the next adventure for us!


	15. Thank you all so much

Hey guys! I am so glad you all enjoyed this story so much! It means a lot to me since this is my first story! So I'm currently writing a NaLu story that is only three chapters in, so if you would like go check it out! Once I am done with that one I have a couple of ideas in mind and I want yalls opinion on what yall would like me to do. I have two options, I could start the sequel to this story I will put my idea for it below or I could start a brand new story that I will put the idea for below. Option 1 is sequel and Option 2 is new story so let me know which one yall would like after I finish my NaLu story!

Option 1- Gray and Juvia are going to try to adopt and they want Jellal to be their lawyer since he did so great with Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel and Levy and the three kids will be in it but it will focus on Gray and Juvia.

Option 2-There is a new dragon slayer, a water dragon slayer, follow her through being raised by a dragon and then having to find a guild and build a life when her dragon leaves her and see where it takes her!


	16. NewBook

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I have published the first chapter to the sequel for this story! It's called Can You Fix This Frozen Heart I hope you all enjoy!!


	17. New Account

Hi all! I have started a new account and I have already posted a chapter for a new story up there! if you want to check it out the username is Lauraandrews21

Thanks so much for your continued support!


End file.
